


Deck of Ninja's

by Lightningblade49



Category: Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningblade49/pseuds/Lightningblade49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thousands year's have passed and The world has Changed, What is a Immortal Knuckleheaded Ninja to do with his time?  (Will included Synchro Monsters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

AN: Don't own Yugioh or Naruto

This is not a chapter these will just be the cards Naruto uses to start off with there will be changes later.

Cards of this deck will comprise mostly of cards of konoha with the other villages Mixed in. I've researched thoroughly on the characters of other villages to find enough characters to make multiple cards don't worry character which aren't in the deck currently will show up later when i chop and change the Deck around, there will be Original spells and traps mixed in with current cards.

So there's no confusion Naurto's generation are cards of them before shippuden. I have cards lined up already of their shippuden versions which will come later on, this only apply to them and the Subaku siblings other villages will have only one version of there cards, I do have Akatsuki cards already lined up as well.

This deck wills Contain Synchro Summons.

Monster cards 25

Naruto Uzumaki (level 4, Attribute Light, Ninja type, Attack 1500 Defence 1200) If this card destroys your opponent's monster by battle, it can attack once again.

Sasuke Uchiha (Level 4 Attribute Fire, Ninja Type Attack 1500 Defense 1400) When this card is summoned to the field, you may look at one of your opponents face-down spell/trap cards, then return it to its original position.

Sakura Haruno (level 2,Attribute Earth, Ninja Tuner Type, Attack 500 Defence 500) Can be special summoned from your deck by discarding the top card of your deck to the graveyard.

Kakashi Hatake (level 6, Attribute Light, Ninja type, Attack 2400 Defense 2100) When this card is summoned to the field you may copy one monster's effect on the field until this card is sent to the graveyard.

Rock Lee (level 4, Attribute Earth, Ninja type, Attack 1800/ Defence 800). Each time this card destroys an opponent's monster as a result of battle increase this card's attack point's by two hundred and decrease its defence by two hundred. If this card's defence reaches 0 destroy this card.

Neji Hyuuga (Level 4, Attribute Light, Ninja Type, Attack 1600 Defence 1600) Once per turn you can look at one card in your opponent's hand.

Tenten Higurashi (Level 3, Attribute Earth, Ninja Tuner Type, Attack 1100 Defence 1800) When this card is summoned to the field, you may search your deck for one equip card, then show it your opponent before adding it to you hand. Shuffle your deck immediately afterwards.

Tsunade senju (Level 8, Attribute Earth, Ninja Type Attack 2900 Defense 1800). During battle between this attacking card and a Defence Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, you gain the difference as life points.

Jiraiya (level 7, Attribute Earth, Ninja Type , Attack 2600 Defense 2300) As long as there is another monster in play on your field this Monster cannot be targeted by an Attack.

Hinata Hyuuga ( Level 2, Attribute Light, Ninja type, Attack 800/Defence1100.) If you control a face-up Tuner monster You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard but it's attack & defence points are halved.

Hidden Mist Brothers Gozu & Meizu (Level 3, attribute Water,Ninja Type, Attack 1600 Def 700). Once per turn this card can take control of one of it's opponents monsters until the end phase as long as the controlled monster attack points are below it's own.

Zabuza of the Seven Swordsman(level 5,Attribute Water, Ninja type, Attack 2000 Defence 600)If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tribute.

Haku ( Level 4, Attribute Water, Ninja Tuner Type, Attack 1500 Defence 1500) 0nce per turn it can change its level from 1-8.

Raiga of the Seven Swordsman (Level 6, Attribute Light, Ninja Type Attack 2100 Defence 0)By discarding one Card Destroys one face up Trap on the field.

Ranmaru (Level 1, Attribute Water, Ninja Type, Attack 300 Defence 0)This card can be special summoned from your deck if "Raiga of the Seven Swordsmen" is in play, It cannot be destroyed by Monster cards exceeding 1900 Attack points.

Iwa Kunoichi Suzumebachi (Level 4, Attribute Earth, Ninja Type Attack 1600 Defence 1600) If this card is destroyed you can summon 2 bee tokens in defence position with 0 Attack & defence points, they cannot be used in a sacrifice.

Kumo Ninja Dodai (Level 5, Attribute Fire, Ninja Type, Attack 1800 Defence 2200). This Card can Negate an Attack once per Turn, loses 200 attack & Defence points per use of Ability.

Kumo Kunoichi Samui (Level 4, Attribute Light, Ninja Type, Attack 1700 Defence 1500.) if destroyed by a spell or trap Card she Can be special summoned from the graveyard with 1000 Attack & Defence point's in Attack position.

Sabaku no Gaara ( Level 4, Attribute Wind, Ninja Type Attack 1700 Defence 2000) When a face-up monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to this card. If Attack this card switches to Defence Mode.

Suna Kunoichi Temari ( Level 4, Wind Attribute, Ninja Type, Attack 1600 Defence 1100) Once summoned all facedown monsters are flipped face up.

Suna Shinobi Kankuro (Level 3, Dark Attribute, Ninja Tuner Type, Attack 800 Defence 1500) When used in a Synchro Summon draw 1 card.

Iwa Elite Kurotsuchi (Level 6, Attribute Fire, Ninja Type Attack 2400 Defence 2100) when summoned this card Destroys all facedown cards on both sides of the field but skips the battle phase.

Suna Kunoichi Matsuri ( Level 2, Earth Attribute, Ninja tuner type, Attack 700 Defence 800) when this monster is summoned you can special summon a level 2 or below monster from your hand or deck.

Shino Aburame(Level 2,Dark Attribute,Ninja tuner type Attack 800 Defence 0) gain 100 life points per card on the field.

Kumo Kunoichi Karui (Level 3, Attribute Light, Ninja Type, Attack 1400 Defence 1200.) If this Card deal damage to your opponent's life point's, Draw 1 Card.

Synchro Summons/extra deck: 7

Kurama The Nine Tailed Fox (Synchro monster, Level 10, Attribute Fire, Pyro Type, Attack 4000 Defense 4000, One tuner monster +Naruto Uzumaki +One non tuner type monster(s). Once per turn this Monster can remove one card on your opponents side of the field or hand from play, This card cannot be targeted by Effects, spell or Trap cards.

Gamabunta (Synchro Monster, Level 9, Attribute water, Aqua type, Attack 3000, Defence 2800 One Tuner+Jiraiya). This card is sent back to your extra deck after the end phase of the turn it was summoned. This card cannot be destroyed while it's on the field. This card may attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. You cannot attack your opponent's life points directly with this card, You can resummon "Jiraya" from your graveyard in Defence mode when this card is released.

Katsuuya (Synchro monster, Level 9, Attribute Earth, Aqua type, Attack 1600 Defense3400. One tuner type monster+ Tsunade Senju. This card is sent back to your extra deck after the end phase of the turn it was summoned. You may sacrifice this card to special summon as many monster from your graveyard as you can with Attack Point's equal or less then Katsuuya, You can resummon "Tsunade Senju" from your graveyard in Defence mode when this card is released.

Hizuren Sarutobi-The third Hokage (Synchro monster, Level 8, Attribute Earth, Ninja type, Attack ? Def ?), One Tuner type monster+one or more non tuner monster. When this Card is sent to the graveyard remove it from play instead. This card gains 400 attack for every Ninja in your graveyard. When this card is destroyed, choose one card on your opponent's side of the field and send it to their graveyard.

Monkey King Enma(Synchro monster, Level 6, Attribute Earth, beast-warrior type, Attack 2300 Def 2500), One Tuner type monster+one or more non tuner monster. This card cannot be special summoned except by synchro summoing it, This card can treated as an equip card to Hiruzen Sarutobi and give a 1500 atk & defence point boost, if Hizuren Sarutobi is destroyed as a result of a card effect, this card is sent to the graveyard instead.

Mei Terumi - the Fifth Mizukage (Synchro Summon, Level 7, Attribute Fire, Ninja Type Attack 2800 Defence 1000) One Tuner type monster+one or more non tuner monster, deals piercing damage to a monster in defence mode & This card gains 500 Attack points per 'Kunoichi' Monster on the field.

Shukaku the One tailed Racoon (Synchro Summon, level 6,Attribute Wind, Beast type. Attack 2200 Defence 2900)One tuner monster +Subaku no Garra. If targeted by an Attack switch's to Defence Mode, This card is immune to Trap cards.

Spells:13

Elemental nations (Elemental Nation's a field spell card, that gives all Ninja type monsters an increase in 500 attack& Defence Points.)

Substitution Jutsu (Quick play spell, When a Ninja type monster is attacked you may return that monster to your hand and have a log token in its place in the defence position. (log token lv1 atk 500 def 500)

Hidden Mist Jutsu (Normal spell card, While this card is face-up on the field your opponent's monster(s) cannot attack, as an added bonus water attribute monsters on your side of the field can attack twice. This card can only remain on your field for 3 turns.)

United we Stand (Equip Spell card, The equipped monster gains 800 ATK and DEF for each face-up monster you control.)

Flash tag (A quick play spell card, When this card is activated flip all monsters into face-up attack position.)

Ninjas Will (Normal spell, for every Ninja in your graveyard deal 100 points of damage to your opponent.)

Great breakthrough (Normal Spell, Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to their owners hands.)

Pot of greed (normal spell, Draw 2 Card)

Graceful charity (normal spell, Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards.)

Monster Reborn (normal spell, Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard Special Summon it.)

Kunai (Equip Spell, gains 500 Attack & Defence points.)

Gold sarcophagus (Normal Spell, Banish 1 card from your Deck, During your second Standby Phase after this card's activation, add that card to your hand.)

Double Summon (Normal Spell,You can normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.

Trap Cards:12

Edo Tensei (Continuous trap card, Send any number of monster's from your hand or field to the graveyard to special summon one monster with an equal or less level to what was sent to the graveyard. The summoned card cannot be destroyed in battle, or by a monster's effect,spells or trap effects. The summoned monster cannot attack your opponent directly. If edo tensei is removed from the field then remove the monster from play.)

Magical Cylinder (Normal Trap Card, When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its Attack.)

Explosive tag (counter trap, Negate the activation of a spell or trap card)

Restriction seal (Counter trap ,During the battle phase opponents monsters attack is cut in half.)

Water Prison (Continuous , Select 1 monster your opponent controls. It cannot attack or change its battle position. When the monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

Earth Wall (Normal Trap- Activate only when a opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.)

Mirror force ( Normal Trap, When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls.)

Kaiten (Continous Trap, As long as there is a monster with 'Hyuuga' in it's name on your side of the field you can cancel one attack per turn, Kaiten is destroyed if there is no card with Hyuuga in its name on the field.)

Earth Grudge fear (Normal Trap , increase the Defence of 1 face-up monster on the field by 800 points until the end phase of this turn.)

Draining Shield (Normal Trap, When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain Life Points equal to that target's Attack.)

Urgent Tuning (Normal Trap, Activate only during the Battle Phase. Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster. Send the appropriate Synchro Material Monsters to the Graveyard.)

Call of the Haunted (Continous Trap, Choose 1 Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon tthe Chosen Monster in a Face-up Attack Position. When this card Leaves the field, The Chosen Monster is Destroyed, destroy this card.

A 50 Card Deck this took alot of effort to put together, as I said before this is Just the Starter deck other cards will be mixed in later and I might make a second deck for Naruto. If you have questions ask me through PM.

Ive made some slight adjustments by taking out a couple of cards and adding a few rest assured the cards taken out will be used later.

I look forward to working on this Story , going to fun one to write.

Lightningblade49 OUT!


	2. The Job

**AN:I don't own Yugioh or Naruto or any of its Characters**

"Naruto and others Speaking"

" **Kurama speaking"**

_'thoughts'_

"YELLING!"

**Anyway Chapter 1**

_'Why did I agree to this crap Kurama'_ mentally Thought Naruto as he walked through the busy City Streets on his way to his duel exams which started soon.

" **Because that Irritating Silver haired buffoon made an offer an Idiot like you wouldn't Refuse!"** Grumbled an extremely annoyed Nine tailed fox it was just like his partner to agree to deals without his consent.

 _'Oh, come on Kurama It was so tempting a 5 years supply of Ramen just for me to go this Stupid School Pegasus wants me to go to!'_ Naruto said happily in his head no matter what his buddy Kurama thought he was happy with his Decision it was ramen after all.

" **You and your Stupid Ramen!"** The fox groaned.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE FOOD OF THE GODS!" Naruto Snapped back very angry with the Fox for insulting his precious food, Naruto then noticed people were staring at him and quickly realised he yelled out loud.

Naruto had a sweat drop on the back of his head and chuckled nervously, "hehe…ah..sorry about that..i'll just be going now." Naruto shuffled away from crowd as quick as he could without going beyond normal human limits.

Kurama Snorted from naruto's Mindscape, " **After all these years your still the same Idiot, why don't you act your age for once."** The fox seemed amused by his own comment.

 _'If I act my age id be senile, and you'd be listening to me grumble on about the Old day's which would drive you insane and that would be boring wouldn't it.'_ Naruto smirked. "Plus if I'm ancient What about you?" Naruto adding smugly.

"….. **damn you**!" the Fox grumbled out in annoyance, Naruto just let his grin get wider.

It had been roughly 2000 years since the Fourth Shinobi War and Peace Bloomed after the defeat of Madara and Later Sasuke by Naruto's hands.

Naruto was Proclaimed a World a hero for his deeds and became the sixth Hokage of the Hidden leaf Village. Unfortunately because of his Training to master Kurama's Chakra he gained the Fox's Life Span which to others like Orochimaru would be a dream come true.

Overtime Naruto watched as his friends passed on to the next great adventure, the Shinobi structure collapse upon itself and the rise of technology and eventually the Card games used to today for both enjoyment and to settle disputes instead of Physical violence like in his past days.

" **I still don't understand why you really agreed to go this school.** " grumbled Kurama interrupting Naruto's reminiscing.

_'Don't you remember we're supposed to help guard some rare cards at this Duel academy place something about some Shadow riders attacking.'_

" **Why should we care about some weakling spirits trapped in Cardboard!"** Kurama all but roared his mood worsening.

 _"Because there cousins of those God Monsters you like to brawl with don't you remember you good friend Slifer?"_ Naruto questioned as the large Stadium drew in site.

" **Your think your funny don't you we saw them 2 weeks ago im not senile, The Red Dragon has some amusing jokes not as good as my own but I do enjoy seeing the anger he makes on that Fat Blue Ogres face!"** Chuckled Kurama.

Yes we know the God Cards personally about a thousand years ago when they roamed the Earth before they became spirits trapped in these Cards called Duel monsters which are currently under possession of a Yugi Moto the King of Games. Of course this meant Naruto saw Yugi a lot so Kurama could have his fun.

The only entertainment Kurama got these days were the rare appearances Naruto used him in a duel mainly at his own request since he didn't want to fight weaklings.(which was basically everyone other than the God Cards and the rare occasion Blue eye's Ultimate Dragon when he was really bored he rated them as worthy opponents but didn't rate the wielders Yugi and Kaiba but that was normal for the fox since he hated every human other than Naruto).

" **Wish they'd ditch those shells called Cards and come and fight me I'll make it a memorable encounter im certain Obelisk is itching for some revenge after our last enounter."** a grin grew on the foxes face excited at prospect of another fight.

_'Im not cleaning up after you three again you and Slifer seriously need to stop antagonising Obelisk he's not Fat, There's been enough World devastation between the three of you to last a millennium, at least Rah is wise enough to stay out of your tussles back then at least now though these duel disk the damage will be kept to a minimum so stay in the stinking card or would you prefer back in the seal.'_

" **Fine no battle, but I demand you get In contact with that tri colored Runt soon!"** Demanded fox before keeping quiet.

 _'Ok Whatever!'_ Naruto rolled his eyes as he approached the big structure hosting the Duel Exam there were a set of stairs leading up to the side entrance to the stadium.

Out the front there was a long Table with several people sitting along it wearing different coloured Jackets red, Blue and Yellow but they looked to be starting to pack up.

 _'Don't tell me im late!'_ thought Naruto as he walked up to one people still seated a long haired brunette who had a single lock drape in front of her eyes. She looked to be in her Mid-twenties wearing a Pink dress with a blue and white Jacket like some of the others present were wearing over the top she greeted Naruto with a smile which quickly turned into a frown.

"Hello are you one of the applicants, if so you very late you've missed the written exam."

Naruto was gobsmacked _'the written exam started at 9:30 didn't it Kurama?'_

" **How would I know I couldn't hear Pegasus over you scoffing down that precious ramen you so love"** the fox spat out sarcastically. **"Not surprising you missed what the Buffon told you, you block out everything when eating."**

Ignoring the fox's sarcasm he answers the ladies first question.

"Hello yes I am an applicant I'm sorry im late I was told a different time." Covering up for his own mistake caused by Ramen yes Ramen he'd never blame himself.

"Can I still get in without a written exam result?" Naruto queried since the answer pretty much determined whether his 'Mission' will actually go ahead. Pegasus sounded pretty desperate when asking for the Blondes assistance and he didn't really want to let the Card creator down he did owe him for the help in creating another background for himself that was one of the other difficulties of being immortal making cover stories, one needed assistance and he was lucky to have befriended Pegasus although how the friendship came about was definitely an interesting encounter.

"Yes you can still attend duel academy if you pass your duel exam although you wont rank high enough to get into Obelisk and probably Rah I still need your name by the way" Naruto was snapped out of his day dream again and quickly answered "My Name is Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you what your name by the way?" **"And what do you mean Rank?"** growled Kurama who materialised in spirit form on Naruto's shoulder surprising Naruto with his interruption and actual sudden interest.

Kurama's appearance also surprised the present company of the lady who stared at Fox in surprise and interest which caught Naruto's attention since it was rare for someone to be able to see Kurama or other duel spirits in general, she looked frozen looking at Kurama so Naruto snapped his fingers in her face to get her attention again after the lack of response.

The lady blinked a few times as she returned to reality "Oh I'm sorry my Name is Fonda Fontaine but you can call me Ms Fontaine I'm head of the Obelisk Blue Girls Dormitories I was just surprised by your duel spirits sudden appearance and it let alone speaking that's very rare.(Yes I made Ms Fontaine be able to see duel spirits along with one more person.)

"Its ok I'm surprised you could see Kurama It's not exactly a normal thing itself to come across."

Ms Fontaine giggled "That's true no one else I know can see Duel Spirits other than Principal Shepard it came as a shock to me thought I was going crazy but he straightened me out."

" **Wow that's fantastic you can you see us that's great NOW WHAT THE FUCK'S RANK!"** interrupted an irate Kurama who had just about enough of this chatter although it earnt himself a slap on the head and some weird stares at Naruto people wondering why he slapped his shoulder hard.

"Behave Kurama that is not how you speak to a lady." Naruto Lectured.

Ms Fontaine held her hand out to Naruto trying to stop an argument from breaking out from Human and Duel Spirit. "Wait no it's ok he has asked a question I didn't answer, anyway what I mean by Rank is that you can be put into one of three dorms The Obelisk Blue Dorm the highest dorm, Rah yellow and Slifer Red the lowest dorm which is dorm your likely to get into if you win in your duel."

Naruto nodded in understanding but Kurama didn't like what he heard. **"What so we are to join one these dorm as subordinates to those stupid Gods IM NO ONES SUBORDINATES I AM KURAMA THE NINE TAILED DEMON FOX THE MIGHTEST DEMON LORD I BOW TO NO ONE YOU HEAR ME NO ONE!"** Kurama boomed out but shocking both Naruto and Fonda he wasn't finished though.

" **And Why is that ARROGANT FAT OGRE! The highest dorm even an Idiot can tell that Rah is stronger then both that fool Slifer and my personal punching bag!"** Kurama jumped down from Naruto shoulder bit into Naruto's jeans and proceeded to try and drag Naruto away. **" I'm not going to some school with that Arrogant Ogre being the highest one can achieve let alone being one that Idiot Slifer's subordinate he may be funny but this joke isn't."** kurama growled between his attempted dragging of Naruto with little success before Naruto reached down with a claw like grip and pulled him up to eye level quickly forgetting where he was.

Naruto slapped the fox again in frustration with his other hands "How many times do I have to tell you stop making fun of Obelisk he's not Fat that's all muscle Idiot and stop attacking him those red marks on his face from your tails still haven't completely disappeared yet seriously who starts pimp slapping someone in face 36 times for no reason!"

**"37!"**

"That's not the point he may be annoying but you and Slifer need to stop tormenting him DON'T LAUGH AT THE PUN!" Naruto let out a breath of exasperation as Kurama continued laughing. "Listen just try to get along with him I know he's a bit rough around the edges and acts like an almighty dick to everyone but he's still a good guy just try to get along please and it's my decision to go this school mission be damned so put up with it."

" **Fine whatever do what you want."** The fox grunted and disappeared back into his deck.

Naruto shook his head and turned back to Ms Fonatine who was staring at him frozen again along with the other who he assumed were faculty members staring at him.

_'Oh shit, what do I do now, I know distract her and hopefully she'll forget what I said and the other won't think I'm nuts'._

"So about my exam?" Ms Fontaine blinked her eyes a few time before refocusing "Oh right anyway this talk took a bit of time so let's get you sorted for your duel so please follow me inside." She stood turned around and started walking to the stadium beckoning Naruto to follow.

 _'What was that about it's like they know the God cards personally but that's impossible…'_ thought Ms Fontaine as she walked into the building

 _'IDIOT!, Thank god she didn't say anything hopefully it stays like that.'_ thought Naruto in relief completely ignoring a loud scream of help from a male multi shaded brunette hangings for dear life on the balcony's edge but other staff was quick to help the Kid.

" **Ah would you look at that reminds me of the time me and Slifer blindsided Obelisk and left him hanging on the edge of a volcano."**

Naruto sighed as he looked over his shoulder and saw the kid get pulled up announcing that a Jaden Yuki was present.

"And why did you do that again?" Naruto asked annoyed at that memory.

" **The Idiot continued boasts of being indestructible were becoming annoying and Slifer wanted to see if was true plus I personally wanted to see if the lava add to his blue color would make him swell up all purple like a big walking bruise"** Kurama said in glee.

And indeed he did as soon as Obelisk got out of his Lava bath the now purple giant proceeded to use Slifer as a whip and started chasing Kurama across the land and ocean causing mass destruction and Natural disaters in there wakes Earthquakes, Tsunamis you name it in the Giant's attempts to whip the Fox in revenge which weren't successful, This is where Kurama's idea of tail whipping occurred, Naruto was run ragged reviving the dead with Rinne tensei he was lucky for his own biju leveled chakra reserves.

**"Good times."**

"Oh I give up!" Naruto rolled his eyes as he stepped into the stadium to prepare for his first duel of many to come.

**AN: Somehow got inspiration listening to Casacada's Pyromania but a sped up version by Nightcore a really good song check it out.**

**I forgot to add clothing Naruto is wearing jeans, black sneakers, orange with black stries on the side shirt and his necklace.**

**Yep Kurama's a bit of a bully and doesn't really like Obelisk whose a bit of a dick has a grudging respect for Rah and gets along alright with Slifer his pranking buddy.**

**Think of Kurama and Obelisks relationship as two vegeta's head to head.**

**Yes a Naruto is a bit more serious in this he's been alive for a long time so makes sense but he's still the same idiot deep down. Im thinking of making Ms Fontaine and Principal Shepard have a bit more active roles, Hopefully this has been a bit different from the norm.**

**Anyway I'll try to start writing again a bit more regularly but no promises and Chapter 2 is not far away.**

**I'll get around to Pokémon soon.**

**Later Lightningblade49 out!**


	3. Getting In

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The First thought that popped into Naruto's head as he strolled into the building, was the sheer volume that echoed through the Stadium, not the impressive duelling fields available for use or the stadium seating no it was the sheer volume of the populous surrounding him it was like a grand final in a sporting event the Atmosphere it was most impressive but bad for your hearing.

" **If they don't shut up in the next 10 second I will kill them all slowly painfully when they least expect it."** Groan Kurama in agony this was his one true weakness these day's other than Sharingan but that was a moot point now with Naruto having them under his control ,but his current problem was more of a concern at the moment having these massive ears weren't helpful in this case other than bringing more pain.

 _'Of course you will just don't forget she's in my deck today and I don't think she'll appreciate your attempt of murder on all these Kids.'_ The fox froze despite the pain he had forgotten his other weakness on this case fear.

" **You wouldn't dare!"** growled Kurama he hated that bitch along with all the others of her kind.

 _'You know I will if you get to out of control seriously I can't take you anywhere without you threatening death or picking a fight.'_ A grunt was all Naruto got In response.

'That shut you up quick didn't it just be happy Mum isn't with us at the moment keep that thought in mind that ought to distract you from torturous pain you oh so feel.' Naruto mocked the Tail beast as he walked through the Stadium closely following Ms Fontaine who seemed to be approaching a Clown of some sort or was he the academy mascot or something.

" **Who's the clown?"**

 _'Don't know but we'll know shortly.'_ The pair stop short of the clown who was quick to notice them.

"Ah Ms Fontaine what do you require as you can see the final applicant has just finished duelling I got say we got quite a crop this year some truly worthy of the Obelisk name."

" **Each and every one of them shall be Tail slapped till they live up to Obelisks name."** Mocked Kurama who had just popped up again draping across Naruto's shoulders.

It earned a slight giggle from Naruto but a bit of a frown from Ms Fontaine while the Clown remained oblivious to the new spirit in the stadium.

 _'You really want to bust us partner.'_ Thought Naruto while listening to the conversation.

"Im sorry Dr Crowler but You have one more applicant to duel."

Crowler leaned against the railing of the rafter they were in, putting his hand to his chin in thought.

"Another applicant you say I'm sorry Ms Fontaine but every Student who has completed the Written Exam has duelled. Passed or failed there are no more applicants to duel if your suggesting this young man here was missed I'm afraid your wrong."

You are right Dr Crowler but this applicant has just arrived and even if he's missed the written exam he was on time for the duelling portion it was my fault he was held up so I'd like to request he be given a shot at the duelling portion." Ms Fontaine requested.

Dr Crowler snorted and turned his head away in disgust. "Im sorry my dear but I can't just duel anyone that walks through the door I'm a busy man and this Slacker was late, in either case he'd have been a Slifer why should we care for more Trash to stain our illustrious academy." Crowler finished proudly.

MS Fontaine bowed her head to Crowler getting a pair of raised eyebrow from both Naruto and Fox spirit. "Please sir I Know he was late but he did arrive on time for the duelling portion and protocol said that if one passes the duelling portion of the exam they are automatically allowed at duel academy regardless of written test results, plus I feel guilty for holding up a potential student from my own negligence my conscience won't let this go so please allow this student a chance." Looking into Crowler's eyes with the Puppy dog eyes really laying it on thick and now both eyebrow were raised from the witnesses.

Crowler was conflicted he didn't want more Slifer Trash at his academy there was enough as it is but he did have a soft spot for one of the youngest faculty members in Fonda he supposed he could give the runt a chance not that he'll win he'll make sure of that.

"Fine I will allow it but the student best understand he'll be Slifer if he passes."

" **Oh great subordinate to that Lazy bastard I'm not catering to him remember that."** Kurama commented forgetting that only Naruto and Ms fontaine could hear him not the Clown he was talking to.

Crowler shifted back into a standing position getting of the railing and turned to Naruto.

"You understand young Man you get one chance you blow it and you're out!" Crowler all but growled at Naruto.

"I got it." Naruto Nodded.

" **Understood, now Pissoff Ass Clown!"** Kurama added sharing his own understanding again forgetting the man couldn't hear him.

"Good now you better get ready you'll be called shortly." Crowler said and turned around walking away from the pair most likely to procure a duel disk.

"You best get ready Naruto, maybe go mingle with some of your future class mates." added Miss Fontaine as she also walked away still in thought about the young man and his foul mouthed duel spirit. _'You better win Naruto I got some questions for you about that little Fox Partner of yours and those friends as well.'_

Naruto was grateful he was allowed to duel but he really had to question the lady's method and her apparent confidence in his passing. Deciding to let it go Naruto turned and looked over the railing looking down into the stadium the Mass of Student in sight were still very loud despite the duels supposed being over. 'Perhaps chatting about their own performances.' Naruto thought as he glanced down into an isle lower down to his right with a young man with a British accent explaining his strategy in his test duel to a blue haired glasses wearing Midget which was now being joined by the other late arrival he saw one Jaden Yuki.

 _'Or boasting there victory.'_ As he glanced to his left a kid already in an Obelisk Blue uniform with long Black hair smugly telling of his easy victory along with the arrogance in his voice was plain to see.

_'One Victory they think there King of the World, Karma will hit them when they least want it.'_

" **What comes around comes around, HA! Almost makes me want to be one who dishes said Karma."**

"You want to fight that brat that new, are you already bored without your entertainment being nearby, you better get use it we won't be seeing Yugi often who know maybe something at this academy could really catch your interest." Naruto offered the fox as he continued to look at his future classmates.

" **Bah why would I sully myself with these weaklings there not worth my time sick the Red head bitch on them like the good lap dog she is I won't waste my time on them."** the fox commented suddenly feeling a chill go down his spine along with killing intent starting to manifest from Naruto's Deck giving the student's nearby an unxeplained chill down there spines the Fox quickly retreated into his Card like the good cowardly Lapdog he truly was.

**Calling Duelist Naruto Uzumaki report Duel Arena 4! I repeat Duelist Naruto Uzumaki report to Duel Arena 4!**

Realising it was game time he stopped leaning on the railing straightened himself back to his full height and walked away.

He felt a pair of eyes following him but didn't question it he was used to being stared at in his younger days at least this person wasn't staring at him in Hatred and Contempt, From what he could feel from using a little of Kurama's chakra it was curiosity and Interest apparently the killing intent didn't scare him but indeed got his attention.

Naruto smirked _'Interesting perhaps this wont be so boring after all.'_ He turned into an isle giving a passing glance from the corner of his left eye to the now identified blue haired student also wearing an Obelisk Uniform as he walked down the stairs passing more student wearing casual clothing, He walked towards the Arena ignoring inquisitive students staring at him and comments.

"Hey I thought the duels were over!"

" I didn't see that guy during the written exam!"

"He's Cute!"

"Jaden I thought it was your turn to duel?"

"So did I Sy, but oh well hopefully we get a Sweet duel out of this."

Blocking out the rest of the spectators muttering he reach the bottom of the stairs opened the little gate blocking access to the arena and stepped though. It was from this position he truly got a grasp of how big the arena actually was. Probably over 100 metres in length and width with 4 different fields available for use, he quickly stepped up to the one closest to him which had the number 4 on the side of the raised platform.

" **OH look it's the Clown this should be amusing."** The fox spoke in his mind.

It was indeed Doctor Crowler facing him in the duel arena with the added ensemble of a large duel disk strapped across his chest quite a funky looking Duel disk.

"Hello young scholar fancy meeting you here, the other professor are quite busy so I kindly volunteered to see out your duel exam." Crowler greeted Naruto trying and failing to prevent a grin from stretching across his purple lips.

 _'Of course you did.'_ Naruto thought sarcastically not that it really mattered who he duelled as long as he duelled he was itching to try out this new version of his Cards Pegasus made for him.

" **Don't know why you agreed with the Silver buffoon to incorporate this new arch type into your deck I liked my Old Card."** Complained Kurama he missed his old Card he wreaked havoc in.

 _'Think on the Positive side you're different from the God Cards now something you can hold over Obelisk and Slifer.'_ Naruto said trying to console the Fox while he personally was excited to try this new version of summoning he enjoyed it in practice and his other Spirits liked the new versions of themselves only Kurama was complaining but when didn't he.

Naruto heard a loud cough and look across at his opponent who had an annoyed expression across his lipstick plastered lips.

"Well Young Man if you done Day dreaming are you ready to duel."

"Yes Sir!"

"Alright Naruto was it?" receiving a Nod "it's Time to duel, Duel coat ON!"

Both duel disks engaged with the decks auto shuffling and both duelist drawing the necessary 5 cards.

" DUEL!"

Naruto: 4000

Crowler: 4000

"Well Naruto being the challenger you can go first." this got a shocked looks plastered on some of the older students faces.

'Must have a very good hand, since apparently this a first.' Naruto nodded at the teacher and drew.

 _'Hm this can work.'_ "I Play one card face down in defence Mode!" Playing the card he just drew. "And place one card facedown and end my turn." Two giant holographic facedown cards appeared on the field with one sideways.

"Not bad Mr Uzumaki it's my turn now." 'And let's see how long you last against my real Deck.'

"I play the spell Card confiscation by paying a 1000 life points I can destroy one Card in your hand now let see!" Giant holographic versions of Naruto's Cards appeared in front of Crowler.

Naruto: 4000

Crowler: 3000

"Interesting I haven't seen most of these Cards before but this one I do recognise best get rid of it now before you take advantage of it I send Monster Reborn to the Grave Yard!" taping the picture of the card in front him.

"Now I play 2 cards facedown and play the spell card Heavy Strom destroying all Spell and Trap cards on the field!" all three facedowns present turned in pixels but two ugly looking creatures took the place of Crowler's two destroyed Facedowns.

"the two facedowns I destroyed were Statue of the Wicked giving me two Wicked Tokens!"

 _'Clever destroyed my Monsters only defence while setting himself up to summon a Powerful Monster looks like he wants to end this fast.'_ thought Naruto.

Crowler Grinned as he played his next Card. " Now I sacrifice my two token to summon the Legendary Ancient Gear Golem In Attack Mode!" As a giant behemoth of a machine manifested and towered over field getting looks amazement at the size of the Creature.

Ancient Gear Golem (LV 8 ATK 3000 DEF 3000)

"What a snob bullying and newbie with his very best Card that's not a test deck!" commented a Short Blonde Hair girl high up in the stands, which naruto noticed was standing next to same guy who was staring at him prior to entering the Arena.(yes I changed the timing of this comment to after Crowlers summoning.)

"Your too Soft Alexis." the Blue haired guy spoke up. "Surely there's a reason Crowler would use his real Deck." he said coldly. (Warning Zane will be colder in this Story.)

"Whatever Zane." The now named Alexis rolled her eyes, staring down at Naruto who stared back at her gaining a look of shock from the girl who quickly looked away in embarrassment which earned a smirk from Zane.

"Did he hear us?" Alexis whispered .

"Who knows." Zane said still smirking.

 _'One of the positives of Kuramas hearing is be able to ease drop handy in the Shinobi business, now a days handy for obtaining blackmail material.'_ Naruto thought smirking he turned back to face the giant, the smirk didn't please Crowler who was hoping for some fear etched on his face.

 _'let's fix that.'_ "Ancient Gear Golem attack his facedown mechanise melee!" The giant robot reared it arm and punched out at the facedown card which flipped up to reveal a young Kunoichi with long dark blue Hair, White eyes that one could mistake as being blind standing in a defensive stance which proved no match for the Robot as Hinata Hyuuga turn to pixels.

"When Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in defence mode you take the diffence in damage!"

HInata Hyuuga (LV 2 Attack 800 Defence **1100)**

Grunting Naruto got zapped with 1900 point of damage.

"With that I end my Turn." A smirk present on Crowler's Face.

Naruto : 2100

Crowler: 3000

"That's it that's all you're doing." Naruto questioned with a look of slight disbelief shocking Crowler.

"Wha..What's the problem?" Crowler asked with a look of surprise it was a first for him for someone to question his own moves it hurt his pride.

 _'Does he seriously not see what's missing from this picture?'_ Naruto continued to look in disbelief across field.

" **He has too much belief in that Rust Bucket crushing you that he didn't see the need to put a defence, he thinks you're a rookie."** Kurama Commented from his Card.

"That or he doesn't have a trap with the two cards he still has in his hand, give him some benefit of the dought he is a teacher."

" **Can't you see he only let you go first so he could summon that behemoth and deal large damage with it and hack away at your defence he's of the belief you don't have a monster to match him even though we both that's not true he doesn't."** Deciding to materialise again on his shoulder looking at Naruto's hand not noticing the shock look of a certain brunette in the crowd and shake of the head from MS Fontaine.

" **Not that you need to summon one of them, these cards are enough to take him out."**

I knew this already but I really wanted to test the Synchro summoning in this duel in a real match so we'll see what fate decide.

"My Turn I draw!" snapping Crowler out of dreamland as he did.

"I play the spell card Pot of greed and draw two cards!" he drew two cards. 'Well would you look at that looks like I can do both.'

"First I play one card Facedown then I'll play this guy, If you have a Monster on your field and I don't I can normal summon this card without sacrifice Introducing one of my many Ninja Zabuza of the Seven Swordsmen!"

Large bandaged faced man appeared on the field with black shirt and long pants with leg and arm warmers, but what got the crowd attention was the large cleaver like blade on his back.

Zabuza of the Seven Swordsmen (LV 5 ATK 2000 DEF 600)

"I also play the spell Double summon which allow me to normal summon again this turn which I'll use to bring out Shino Aburame!" A Tall Brown boy appeared almost completely covered by his hooded green jacket with long brown pant, sandals and black sunglasses.

Shino Aburame (LV 2 ATK 800 DEF 0)

"While Shino might not be very strong he has a handy ability on the turn he is summoned I gain 100 Lifepoints per card on the field, since with Ancient Gear Golem, Zabuza and Shino are out along with my Facedown I gain 400 Lifepoints so Shino suck him dry!".

Shino raised his hands at Crowler as a swarm of bugs started pouring out of his sleeves which caused almost all the girls in the crowd to squeal in frght and one certain bug loving duelist to squeal in delight with heart shape anime eyes at Shino.

Crowler screamed in terror as the bug set upon him completely covering him before quickly separating returning to Shino revealing a completely unharmed Crowler who had ducked himself into a ball.

Naruto : 2500

Naruto supposed Crowler was lucky that Shino wasn't one of his Duel spirits otherwise Crowler would have been out cold even though Shino's bugs never bothered Naruto in past when Shino was among the living he had seen the remains of his enemies from said Bugs not a pretty sight That was the one disadvantage having some of his Family and friends around they'd have to be careful when dueling.( Think of Naruto like a psychic duelist but only with certain cards.)

Naruto was quick to notice Crowler stand up with a look of distaste on his face. "Interesting Monster you have there but in either case Both your monsters are too weak against my Golem what are you planning?" Crowler said.

"Those two won't be alone much longer the monster your golem destroyed earlier had an ability of her own, you see Shino is something called Tuner Monster."

Crowler looked puzzled at this as did everyone in the audience. "Don't worry you'll see why Tuner's are special monsters shortly, but first play the special ability of the monster in my graveyard."

"You're Graveyard?"

"Yes now I activate Hinata's ability you see when there is a Tuner monster out on my field like Shino she can be special summoned back to my field in Attack mode!"

Naruto quickly grabbed the card that shot out of his duel disk and summoned Hinata she reappeared with a changed positioning the Hyuuga Stance with a fierce Byagukan glare something which was rarely seen from her real life counterpart.

"Now I play the United we stand spell card which I equip to Zabuza he gains 800 attack point per monster on my side of the field since I have 3 that 2400 more than enough to wipe-out your golem."

Zabuza of the Seven Swordsmen ATK 4400

"Shit!"

"That's right and since you have no face downs your Golem is defenceless meaning it's going down now Zabuza take out that rust Bucket!"

Zabuza reached behind his back drawing Kubikiri Houcho and charged across field in dead sprint quickly useing the tree climbing exercise to climb the beast With a wide swing The Golems head severed and went flying high in the air before pixelating out along with his body.

Naruto: 2500

Crowler: 1600

 _'Kurama you best go back into your card im summoning her out now.'_ Naruto told Kurama mentally and like a bullet the Fox was gone obviously spooked by the mystery girl.

Naruto pressed a button and his facedown flipped up showing Crowler another Card he'd never seen before. "Time to end this I play the Trap Card Urgent tuning, it allows me to Synchro summon during the Battle Phase!"

"Synchro What!"

You'll see its new type of summon which needs a normal type Monster and a special one called Tuner which Shino happens to be told you he was special, it just came out and you'll be first victim of it." Naruto said with pride.

"Wait time out!" Crowler waved his hand frantically at Naruto.

"I tune Shino Aburame with Zabuza of the Seven Swordsmen" Shino broke apart into golden rings which hovered above the arena and while Zabuza turned into 5 star which floated through the rings causing bright light to shoot down in front of Naruto.

"Let's see how you deal with her Crowler, I Synchro Summon Mei Terumi - the Fifth Mizukage!" Naruto bellowed out.

A smoking hot Kunoichi stepped out of the light she had long Red Hair with a green ribbon to keep it together that reached her ass and covered part of her face, a long blue shoulder less dress which barely covered her breasts, shin guards and sandals completed the ensemble.

Mei Terumi – The Fifth Mizukage (LV 7 ATK 2800 DEF 1000)

The Kunoichi blinked a few times to adjust to the brightness looking around the area before facing Naruto with a loving Smile.

"Hello Naruto-kun it's been a long time."

"We saw each other last night!" Naruto said exasperated really how could one forget last night's events he still had that burn mark on his chest.

"It's a long time for me."

There was stunned silence in the Stadium obviously not use to seeing Cards start speaking to there owners is this what made Synchro's different many thought while many were more open on their opinions of the woman.

"Holy Shit she's Hot!"

"If this is what Synchro's look like I want one."

"What a Sweet Card I must duel this guy!"

"JADEN GET OFF THE RAILING!"

"Holy shit I think I'm in love, please Marry me."

Those last comment caused the woman to freeze, "Marriage did he say he wants to marry me." Mei said with a smile and killing intent leaking out instantly freaking out Crowler who was the closest to her and students in the front row while the KI slowly stretched higher into the audience.

Zane raised any eyebrow wondering if she was the cause to the prior discomfort he felt earlier seeing all the unsettled student's currently with some of the students passed out in their seats he figured it was probably the case which raised many questions. Why was the duel Monster so life like? What was this mysterious feeling? And why did she look like she wanted to murder half the audience despite that smile?

" Naruto-kun Tell them to shut up or I will kill them." Mei told Naruto with the smile still plastered on her face.

"Ye-e-ee-ss—ss Mam!" Naruto stuttered out although he didn't think it was necessary she'd scared them all into submission as it is seeing all the face of the students, well the ones still awake at least.

"I'm only joking Naruto- kun I can tell they won't say anything else." as Mei turned to face the stands "Won't you."

"NO MAM!" chorused the Audience thoroughly cowed.

"That good I believe you, and Girls don't touch Naruto he's mine or I'll kill you anyway" setting mass Hysteria again.

Naruto just shook his head while he loved Mei her possessiveness was a bit annoying it was hard to go anywhere with her when she materialised from her Card on occasion without her claiming her territory in Public giving girls the stink eye as they passed and scaring them away if one tried to talk to him, He supposed the lack of boyfriend's throughout her life before he got to know her and eventually became her First true boyfriend made her have the mentality to cling on and not let go.

It was painfully clear to this day why she never had a Boyfriend while The Bed life these days were great but it wasn't for a good time, her lips were one deadly tool very deadly indeed considering she does spit Lava and Acid two very deadly bloodlines she possessed. Unfortunately her Bloodlines are definitely a hassle when it comes to love life if he didn't have his regenerative abilities from Kurama he'd be dead from the first time they kissed while his body hasn't completely adjusted to Mei's "kisses" there was less Pain from before from the excess Acid she produced.

As they say Power comes with a Price at least he could say he was one good boyfriend.

"Anyway Mei let's get back to the duel." Ignoring the continued wails of disappointment from a few girls in the crowd after Mei's claim of him.

"Ok but I want some alone time later." Mei said with a saucy grin on her face causing nosebleeds from the Male contingent.

"OK!" It's hard to say no when she asks like that.

"Anyway we have a duel to finish so say goodbye Crowler and I forgot to mention Mei gains 500 Attack points for every Kunoichi on the field not that it really matters."

Mei Terumi - the Fifth Mizukage (ATK 3300)

"Now Mei finish him off!" The same smile reappeared on Mei Face as she flashed through Hand signs but Naruto was quick to grab her hands sweat pouring from his head while shaking it we didn't need more problems one melted Professor wouldn't help.

Mei frown while the audience was google eyed that Naruto was actually touching his duel Monster was she actually real a lot still thought there was some glitch from his duel disk despite the terror she already instilled. Since she couldn't use her Lava she walked over to Crowler and Kicked him in balls instead which was probably better than being melted goo even if he didn't know that.

Although Crowlers wails weren't helping the ear drums and the mascara dripping from his face was definitely disturbing.

Naruto: 2500 Win

Crowler: 0

With the duel over Hinata quickly disappeared into Pixels but Mei remained for a moment longer.

"Naruto- kun remember later tonight your Bed OK" as she walked over and kissed the Blonde on the cheek leaving a tiny burn mark behind which Naruto can deal with definitely better then in the past.

"Oh and Naruto I'd be your Lap dog anytime, I'll punish Kurama after we've had our fun." Mei said giggling as she disappeared back into his deck, with blood rushing to Naruto's cheeks.

Kurama cowered in his Card he had heard everything he wasn't looking forward to that encounter with that Red haired She devil.

"You Ok, Kurama?" Naruto questioned.

" **Shut up Brat leave me be."** moaned Kurama in a ball.

"Well think on the Brightside would you prefer to be furless again or chained at the muzzle and walked around like domesticated house pet." Naruto giggled internally knowing both would be horrible either way.

 **"I HATE RED HEADS KILL THE DEVILS THEY"LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!"** Naruto laugh out loud while getting stared at by the still stunned audience which did still not fully comprehend the duel they had just witnessed.

 _'Reminds me of that one time Obelisk actually got a hold off you, I do believe the 'Obelisk's Bitch' branding was a nice touch your lucky your Fur's covering it again by the way and don't worry I haven't told Slifer… yet.'_ Naruto mentally gloated.

**"NARUTO WHEN THAT BITCH IS GONE IM GOING TO SHOW YOU THE OTHER USES MY TAILS HAVE!"**

After that disturbing Image he was quick to shut up and exit the arena quietly perhaps he should keep Mei's Card on hand a bit longer while she could manifest from the seal on his Arm holding all his spare cards she could not stay in her physical form for long.

Maybe bring in Mum as well im sure the fox will appreciate his thoughtful fullness.

 _'So many choices, perhaps I'll ask Yugi if I could borrow Slifer I'm sure between us we could come up with something the Fox will just enjoy.'_ Naruto thought evilly as he left behind stunned arena either way after this first meeting Duel Academy will never be the same.

**AN: Longest chapter so far and it came out pretty easily for once one should never there writing makes what your reading even worse so hopefully this isn't to bad.**

**Firstly please don't ask me anything about their bed life I'm already disturbed just writing it though now really thinking about it all makes sense now. But I am sorry for the Horrible mental Image it has given though.**

**There are other spirits other than Mei in his deck they are mainly around through the use of Naruto's Rinnegan abilities on which I did hint last chapter other than a certain two which have been with Naruto since birth(fairly obvious) why they don't have a Physical Form will be explain later.**

**Card of the Chapter:**

Mei Terumi – The Ffth Mizukage (Synchro Summon, Level 7, Attribute Fire, Ninja Type, Attack 2800 Defence 1000) One Tuner Type Monster + one or more non Tuner Monster, Deals piercing Damage to a Monster in Defence, This Card Gains 500 Attack points for every 'Kunoichi' Monster on the field.

**Anyway enjoy please review and tell me what you think.**

**Any way Later Lightningblade49 OUT!**


	4. Sleep Disorder

Chapter 3

Tuesday 10:00 am

"Why me?" That was all Naruto could think as he sat in the Window seat of the Plane that was to take to all the students to duel academy Island. He had been one of the first people to board the plane but he now regretted that as soon as he sat down the two seats to his left were quickly filled by two students who have been asking questions non stop well one of them at least.

"Your Names Naruto right isn't that a ramen topping? Are those whiskers on your face real or not? That was a sweet duel by the way never seen Synchro's before!, You want to duel when we get to duel academy I'd love to put my Elemental heroes to the test against you and that duel monster chick?" said the very same multi shaded brunette who had arrived late like himself.

"Jaden I think you're making him uncomfortable with all the questions!"

Ah yes Naruto had almost forgotten the blue haired midget who now seem attached to the hip with his current annoyance.

"Sy he hasn't said anything since we got on this flight it's been almost an hour it's unnatural I tell you, and I'm just trying to get to know the guy he seems pretty cool." Jaden said cheerfully to Syrus.

" **This fool doesn't know when to shut up, he has been non stopped with these incessant questions since we got on this flight he can't seem to get the hint you don't want to talk."** Kurama commented from his Card.

Naruto sighed 'It can't be helped Kurama, unfortunately he reminds me a lot of myself when I was younger'.

" **You will get along swimmingly then."** Kurama smirked.

'Shut up' snapped Naruto.

Naruto sighed and looked out the window he normally wasn't like this when meeting new people but he was exhausted from last night be barely slept a wink, he'd be asleep by now but the incessant nagging voice of the one called Jaden kept him up.

" **That's what you get for mating with that Red haired she devil while needing to get up early and putt up with annoying teenagers for the day."** Kurama said smugly he was confident the she devil was still exhausted from last night's events to be able listen in on his comments so he was in the clear for the moment.

'Enough about that Kurama let me sleep Please.' the foxes chuckling was all he got in response but the fox kept quiet after that now he just need Jaden to stop poking him, suddenly sitting up from his slouching position surprising his two guests it stopped the poking now he need them quiet so he can sleep.

"Look, Jaden right?" questioned Naruto.

"That's me!" Jaden said brightly jabbing at himself with his thumb.

"Right, you look like a real swell guy Id happily answer any questions you have but not right now please I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Because of that women you summoned right where you two….um did it?" Syrus interrupted with a deep blush on his face.

Naruto twitched several times he had forgotten Mei had blurted her intention out during the duel, the last thing he needed was a reputation of a man Hoar.

"Yes … That, look I'm exhausted I really would like get some sleep before we land so?"

"But how does that work isn't she a duel monster, how does she have a Physical body?" Once more Interrupted Syrus. Veins were starting to bulge out of Naruto head this was the last thing he wanted to talk about especially in his current state.

"Look I don't want to talk about that right now in fact I Don't want to talk about anything right now I'm exhausted for reasons I don't want to repeat I haven't slept a wink, we likely have a busy day ahead of us and it's likely there will be some welcoming ceremony when we arrive which will probably take the rest of the day which Id very much like to stay awake and functional for so I'd appreciate it if you kept the talking to a minimum and let me sleep." Naruto said a bit grouchily.

Both Jaden and Syrus could now see the bags under Naruto eye's clearly with him sitting up both nodded their head agreeing.

"Thank you."

Sighing Naruto relaxed back into the slouched position closing his eyes.

'Finally some shut eye' Naruto thought sleepily but it seemed today would not be his day.

" **Naruto you should know we're here already I'm sensing 3 strong signature close by probably the Golden chicken, The fool and Fatty's fake cousins."** Kurama Commented.

Naruto slapped himself on the head 'Great I'm so tired my senses have abandoned me, and now I can't sleep on top of that hopefully this meet a greet won't take long as I suspect then I can sleep'.

" **You could leave a Kage Bunshin?"** Was Kurama's Input.

Naruto shook his head "No that won't work my clones would be just as tired as me and they don't have my restraint, in this state they'd just fall asleep on whim me needing assistance be damned."

' **OH well and Don't forget your supposed to pick up Slifer's card from the Principal as well when we arrive you did ask the tri colored midget if you can borrow him for god knows what reason'.** Added Kurama enjoying the extra misery he brought to the blonde they may be friends now doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy messing with him.

Naruto was starting to get attention from Jaden and Syrus again the veins visibly bulging again from his face was starting to concern them maybe he was having a nightmare despite him still actually being awake.

Naruto struggled not scream in frustration he had asked Yugi yesterday if he could borrow the dragon for assistance in planning revenge on a certain fox after yesterday's duel.

Yugi had been more then happy to agree to lend Slifer, he had been a real terror as of late for the King of games whenever Yugi was out an about the Dragon would manifest itself invisibly in public and Randomly Roar in Yugi's ear with it's smaller mouthnot wanting to make his Master deaf but still scaring the crap out of him.

It was becoming hazardous to his health because Slifer mainly roared when Yugi was walking down steps, crossing the road or when meeting with friends really freaking Yugi and others out with his Jumpy reactions although Kaiba got a kick out of it.

On top of it all Other then Yugi Himself only Naruto and Kaiba would be able hear the roars being a past holder of a God card and being the owner of a beast of equal measure. So poor Yugi couldn't really say anything to people of why he was jumping for no reason telling the truth would only make him look insane ruining his image even more. Naruto was pretty there was no Photographic Evidence but if there was Kaiba would have it just to have something to hold over his Rival maybe some mini spy drones or other such gizmo from nowadays tech.

Although apparently the Dragon wasn't without punishment Rah did slap him black and blue with his wings the last thing they needed was a dead wielder with a heart attack and although it wasn't really a punishment Obelisk's speeches of superiority was punishment enough on anyone though this lead to a lot of scuffles between the pair well more Slifer tormenting the Tormentor.

Although he would be more than happy with the dragon's assistance in revenge the last thing he needed was another night without sleep through a giant dragon chatting it up and plotting with his Fox buddy.

'Great just what I need a second headache.' Moaned Naruto.

" **Awwh you poor human's do you want some earmuff's to block out the noise tonight."** Kurama softly mocked to the blonde.

' Shut up!, I know you two your just going to communicate mentally to piss me off!' Naruto said agitated.

" **Not my problem you should have slept last night."** Kurama shrugged.

'Shut up you should be grateful she was so intent on getting to the main course instead of dishing out The proper punishment to an annoying fox who doesn't know when to shut up, I do wonder how you'd have hidden that brand from Slifer!". Naruto was now smirking although a Furless Fox would have been nice to bruise the ego what happened was almost as good a sight.

(Flashback last night)

Naruto lay in the double bed of the hotel room he had rented for the night looking at his girlfriend standing at the foot of the bed looking down at the miniature fox who now had two tails he was also bigger than he was normally about the size of the bed itself coming up to mei's waist, the hotel room was big enough to accommodate Kurama in that size as long as he didn't move around much but he wasn't going to be around long Mei had had dragged him out of his Duel monster card she had not forgotten the foxes comment earlier in the day.

Apparently neither had Kurama who was now trying to make himself as small as possible, figuratively speaking at least since Naruto was the one who actually regulated the size the fox could take and Naruto was quite happy with Kurama's current size.

Mei smirked devilishly looking down at the cowardly Fox.

"Now Kurama you didn't think you could escape punishment did you, although id happily play Naruto's lap Dog any day I'd prefer not hearing those words from your mouth understand."

" **Fu-uck yoo-ouuu Bitch!"** stammered Kurama.

Mei grin got even wider who leaned over calmly patting the shaking fox on the head. "You don't really want to be furless mammal do you my little fox."

Kurama shook his head no.

"And you don't want that little branding from Obelisk showing don't you; No Naruto didn't tell me you didn't hide it well enough last time." Mei Continued.

Kurama was furious that another knew his secret but was wise enough to keep his mouth shut he was still in a bind no need to make it worse.

"Do you promise to keep your mouth shut for the night not one word from your lips."

Kurama just kept nodding he knew it was wise to just agree to everything it was his only real hope of escape although unlikely.

"I need to hear those words from your mouth please." Said Mei as she calmly continued stroking Kurama.

" **Y-e-es"** The fox croaked out.

"Yes who and louder please?"

" **YES!... Miii-sst-reeess!"** The foxed bowed submissively internally crying tears his pride in ruins he had no choice really he'd see that Foolish Dragon tomorrow and there was no way he could hide Obelisk only real revenge on Himself and he'd look just silly with his tails in that position covering it.

"That's good to Hear Kurama very good indeed, well I suppose since your being so compliant I'll let the shaving slide for now." The fox visibly sagged in relief at that it was a miracle.

"BUT!" Kurama tensed up again.

"How many times in the past have I asked you to keep quiet while I have my Naruto time and you've broken it with some stupid comments what was the last one Naruto?" Mei turned to Naruto who was visibly enjoying the fox's misery.

"I do believe it went", "OH GOD MY EYES!, ITS LIKE WALKING IN ON THOSE TAIJUTSU FREAKS IN THE SHOWER FLAMES OF YOUTH AND ALL!".

The fox quickly sunk down again and covered his eyes with his paws now.

" **YOU BASTARD!"** Thought Kurama.

"Thanks for the reminder Naruto-kun I almost forgot about that comment while I respect Gai- san and Lee – san as Shinobi I don't I appreciate there's names poping up during our Private Time that's not an image I wish on anyone I do believe that alone deserves punishment." Mei Nodded to herself.

" **You broke my Arm last time you Bitch!"** Kurama stood up on all fours screaming out.

"Really….. interesting." There was a long pause as Mei stared at Kurama who was slowly back up to the wall as soon he made contact Mei was on him in a flash lashing out with a powerful well-placed kick at Kurama's left elbow sending the fox to the floor crashing hard on his side clutching his left arm in agony.

" **YOU HARLOT YOU BROKE MY ARM!"** Kurama wailed in agony an injury like this wouldn't hurt this much normally but in his smaller more brittle form and with the lower chakra reserves to help regenarate it hurt like hell.

"Not my problem." Said Mei kicking the downed Tailed beast where it hurt.

 **"Gah! why do I say things?"** Kurama groaned in agony.

Mei smirked running her right hand through her hair as she stood over Kurama.

"Hey Who's the almighty Demon Lord with two broken arms and squealing like a Total Bitch?"

" **You Stupid Bitch you only broke one of my ar….EIEEIEIIIIAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Mei right heel came down hard snapping his Right arm at the joint, Screeching in agony the fox quickly passed out from the pain being merciful Naruto released his physical form knowing that will be the last of Kurama for the night.

Naruto had to cringe at that he knew Mei wasn't the merciful type with all the death threat's she use to give to her subordinate Ao still he didn't pity the fox he had it coming, looks like it was his turn now seeing Mei turn to face him.

"Now Naruto-kun I do believe it's time to hold up my promise from earlier!" Mei said enticingly as she sexily walked to the bed.

"Oh boy!" gulped Naruto.

(End Flashback)

Yes It was goodnight he didn't regret not sleeping in the end although his current exhaustion was a pain.

"How's the arms?" questioned Naruto.

" **They healed a soon as I returned to my real body, that poor excuse of a husk cannot support someone of my stature."** Spat out Kurama.

"To bad you need to use that body when outside your card, remember no more battles outside of duels the planets had enough Natural disasters to last a century because of you guy's, if planet earth is to continue existing another billion years we have we to limit the damage we cause." Naruto stated Firmly.

" **I HATE MY LIFE!"** screamed Kurama knowing he'd miss all the carnage he and God's would bring out in the glory day's but unfortunately it was a necessary sacrifice.

"Stop whining you baby I gave the option of being used more often in duels but you said no because of your stupid pride you need an outlet for your bloodlust you know this why do you think Yugi battles Kaiba so much those 3 are very much the same as you."

The Fox grunted at that **"Whatever, open your eyes we've landed while you've been day dreaming."**

Naruto opened his eyes glancing to his left seeing Jaden and Syrus and fellow student exiting the plane down the aisle behind them.

"Hey Naruto, as you can see we've landed time to go bud." Said Jaden.

"Thanks, Yeah I'm coming." Standing up Naruto followed the pair exiting the plane walking down the steps seeing a massive yellow building in the distance with what looked to be a volcano behind it.

"An academy to teach card games with an active volcano nearby was this even planned out?" queried Naruto Seeing smoke wisp out the volcano's opening.

" **My Kind of school."** Kurama said gleefully staring at the Volcano in the distance ignoring the school structure itself pleasant memories returning.

"Shut up!" Naruto rolled his eyes know what the Fox was thinking thank god Obelisk was not coming as well.

Following the group towards the academy hopefully this wouldn't take very long he needed to sleep badly hopefully Slifer would not give him another headache tonight but knowing his luck he wouldn't count on it.

" **Don't forget the woman will be up soon don't be surprised if she wants to rut like dogs again."**

Realising this was probably true he let out aught able groan drawing a few stares from other students.

"God dammit!"

**AN: End of chapter 3 not a long one just something to bridge the gap for Chapter 4 which isn't far away. Threw in some TFS hopefully I didn't do to badly please do take the time to review Id like to see what people like about this and what I can improve on other then the grammar obviously.**

**Today's card of the chapter this poor guy would definitely Hate** **me** **if he was real probably Eat me to.**

Kurama The Nine Tailed Fox (Synchro monster, Level 10, Attribute Fire, Pyro Type, Attack 4000 Defense 4000, One tuner monster +Naruto Uzumaki +One non tuner type monster(s). Once per turn this Monster can remove one card on your opponents side of the field or hand from play, This card cannot be targeted by Effects, spell or Trap cards.

**Later people, LIGHTNINGBLADE49 SIGNING OFF!**


	5. Owning The Boss

**I Don't Own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Chapter 4 enjoy**

* * *

'I swear I've only been here for a day and I already want out.' Thought the blonde as he walked through the academy corridor to Sheppard's office passing many students conversing with one another after the long 3 Hour opening ceremony.

"You agreed to come, I was against going to this ningen school remember!" Kurama grumbled relaxing on his shoulder.

Naruto chose not to comment knowing what Kurama said was true, He just hopped everyday won't be like today having a chatter box in his ear who won't shut up (Jaden). Constant questions been thrown his way (Syrus), and multiple glares in his direction from other people both inquisitive and negative intent.

This reminded Naruto of his younger days.

Kurama Chuckled. "Day one and you already have people who hate your guts, That female teacher also didn't stop staring at you during the whole ceremony!"

"And whose fault is that, you're the one who doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut!" Naruto snapped.

Kurama grunted he didn't particularly care if anyone knew anything about them, there was no one alive who was an actual threat to them anyway and Naruto knew that as well and if anyone did become an actual problem a little memory wiping with Sharingan would do the trick.

Naruto was lucky despite hanging out with Yugi and his friends he wasn't well known publicly despite being a skilled duelist. He purposely stayed out of Tournaments so he wouldn't become recognisable to strangers. A part of him regretted it, he was a spectator for duelist kingdom and the battle city tournaments, and to this day he wished he had been more assistance to Atem and Yugi against Marik but the blonde's situation was very complex.

Not to say he didn't do his best to help when he could against Kaiba's father, Noah and Dartz.

There final adventure with Atem before his passing had been a big headache by the name of Zorc. This had not been His and Kurama's first encounter with the beast in fact It was certain they downed the Monster the last time they met a 1000 years ago with assistance from Rah, Slifer and Obelisk which had been there first ever meeting.

Of the trio, Slifer had been the most grateful of the assist, tears pouring from it's eyes. Naruto didn't really think it was a big deal lending them a hand while Kurama had thought Slifer was being a whiny baby with Obelisk in agreement for the first and only time they ever had.

Years later Naruto had learned the real reason in private from Slifers own mouth the real reason for it's display of joy.

It was the single funniest thing he heard in his life.

* * *

**(Flashback 990 years ago)**

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the golden sand of an unnamed Oasis giving Slifer a blank stare. "You can't be serious?"

Slifer meekly buried it's giant head into the sand in embarrassment.

"Seriously dude if you and that bastard Fox didn't show when you did we probably had to have done it."

Naruto gave the same blank stare. "So basically your big secret and reason why you have been such a kiss ass to myself, is because I prevented you and your Brothers from fusing together and Transforming into a godly chick is that right?"

Receiving a meek nod in response.

"I can see why you wanted to tell me alone, Kurama would definitely never let this go." Shaking his head in disbelief.

Slifer agreed. "Yeah he'd never stop mocking us, wait scratch that he take it up a notch and i'd prefer if he didn't say anything around Big and Blue."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "Speaking of Obelisk I'm more surprised he's not the one the most embarrassed about it with the way he acts."

Slifer chuckled. "Oh he doesn't actually know about it which is a relief, or more that he doesn't remember."

"How does that make sense?"

"Well when we combine, our female form," Slifer shuddered. "It gains different aspects from us, Rah's Kindness and Authority, Obelisk power, and my intelligence."

"You're intelligent?" Naruto joked.

"Very funny, I may be a bit of a Joker but that doesn't mean I'm not smart don't judge a book by it's cover."

"You make difficult a lot of time with half the crap you pull with Kurama."

Slifer shrugged. "True, but what do you expect from a pair of immortal beings with plenty of free time on their hands."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Maybe do something useful for the world and use your brain for the good of the planet."

Slifer seemed to consider Naruto words for an instant before shrugging once more.

"Nah I am much more interested in planning how to get you laid by that Mei chick without melting out of existence."

Naruto rolled his eye's at Slifer's typical response to his sex life and walked away, He had better things to do today.

"Remember if you get her to the bedroom to use proper protection your tool is essential equipment, it need's to survive!" Slifer's voice echoed in the distance.

He needed new friends.

* * *

**(Present)**

* * *

Yeah that had certainly been something that would forever stick out in his life to this day.

" **What are you day dreaming about?** " The fox questioned from his shoulder.

"Nothing." Naruto said as he approached the door to Shepard's office.

Naruto took a deep breathe knowing that he'd regret this and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Spoke an elderly voice behind the door.

Entering the room, Naruto was greeted with site of a bald-headed elderly gentlemen with a greyed-moustache and beard showing his age, wearing a maroon-colored jacket of the school uniform.

The Old man was quick to approach him and reached out to shake his hand.

"Why hello there, You must be Naruto Uzumaki, It's a pleasure to meet you young man." Greeted the Chancellor with a cheery expression on his face.

"It's a pleasure to be here." Said the blonde.

"Take a seat Naruto." The pair took their seats before facing each other.

Shepard took a moment to gauge the special youth in front of him, he had heard from Fonda that he could see Duel spirits and interacted quite a lot with a fox. Which at the moment did not seem to be present.

He decided to let that go since he could talk to Naruto about that talent at a later time he decided to ask about the most pressing matters of his arrival.

"You know it's rare to have Kaiba personally requesting a student to have his own personal room, let alone hold onto one of the most powerful cards in existence." Chancellor probed looking closely at the young man it was quite the bizarre situation.

He's had his more 'wealthy' students in the past trying to bribe him into getting private rooms yet he had turned down everyone for the sole purpose of showing that no matter the background, all students were equal. They were here to learn and and make friends."

Naruto's response was expected on from his point of view.

"Yeah well it pays to know people in high places I suppose." Naruto shrugged.

Shepard nodded. "I suppose that is true, but may I ask what makes you so special that you are to hold onto one of the King of Games god Cards."

"Sparing Yugi a headache and gaining one." Naruto muttered to himself he was still wondering what he was smoking when he made that decision.

"What was that?"

"Sorry I can't say, The reason is private. May I ask if it has arrived." Naruto asked.

Sheppard shook his head. "I am sorry but the card has yet to arrive with Kaiba Corp Navy."

"Oh those morons."

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sheppard's statement, Ah yes he remembered Kaiba's stupid fleet of morons.

**"There Muscle certainly makes up for their lack of brains by standard human standards."**

'Nope' Naruto thought blankly.

"They will be arriving in a few days." Spoke a new voice filled with arrogance.

"What the hell is that!?" Naruto yelled jumping out of his chair in shock and looking around the room in panic.

"Look at the T.V you dweeb!"

Naruto looked at the screen to the side of office showing the face of an old friend, well kind of friend.

"Well well well…..if it isn't the walking ego, you worried about me wrecking your precious academy or perhaps you're just interested in another beat down Kaiba."

"Quiet!" Yelled Kaiba.

"You sure you don't want another beating, A second shiner maybe you won't look so ugly."

"I said quiet dweeb!" growled Kaiba who had a nice black eye on his left eye curtsey of an enraged female.

"Well moneybags you should've realized when I got sent here. Mei was not going to accept the cheap rodent infested shithole you probably had planned for us."

"You deserve it you kept me up all night with your love making!" Kaiba blurted out without thinking before paling at his statement.

Sheppard was just in shock looking at his boss' face.

Naruto was blushing red from the statement, they often forgot to put up silencing seals before they slept..

" **That bitch was never the quiet one was she Naruto?** " The Fox questioned in mirth.

'At least I have a sex life unlike moneybags.'

Kurama nodded in agreement. " **True he's probably still a virgin just look at his face, He'd sooner marry his dragon's then elope with a female.** "

Yeah that was probably true, the only time he recalled Kaiba liking someone at all was that Blue eyes chick from the past.

'Wonder if I should bring her back, her past life was miserable and I'm sure Kaiba could use some loosening up.'

The ironic fact that she could change into a Blue eyes white Dragon was forgotten.

"Shut up Uzumaki, That blasted women might have…. Convinced me to give you a room. *Naruto winces looking at his eye* But you have a job to do, if you fail me I will use all the Power of the Kaiba corporation to ban you from purchasing ramen ever again."

Naruto released his killing intent getting in the face of the T.V screen unknowingly causing Sheppard to sweat and grip his chair's arm quite firmly.

"You would not dare!" Naruto yelled at Kaiba.

Kaiba smirked as he leaned into his screen.

"Try me."

There was a moment of silence before Naruto started laughing at Kaiba much to his rage.

"What's so funny?" Kaiba yelled at the smirking youth.

"It seems you've forgotten what my eyes can do if I really wanted to moneybags."

Naruto switched his eye's to Rinnegan just long enough for Kaiba to see before hiding them under a genjutsu so Sheppard doesn't notice. Naruto discretely cupped his hands together in front of himself like he was enclosing something between both hands, before bringing them apart showing a 100 dollar bill.

Kaiba's eyes seemed to widen before muttering quietly to himself but just loud enough for Naruto pick up 'Creation of all Thing.'

Naruto grinned he had won yet another argument with the virgin fool, As if he could out bribe someone who could make money out of thin air it was humorous to no end.

It was always good to have that instant win trump card.

Naruto's eyes seemed to glow an eerie glow in Kaiba's eyes and a breeze seemed to pick up from the open window to blow papers on Sheppard's desk everywhere. Which had snapped the Chancellor out of his shock.

"You're a fool, don't threaten my Ramen ever again or I will crush you and your empire, and throw you into the wind!" Naruto calmly spoke in a calm tone as if not threatening Kaiba.

"Jjj-uust get it done!" Kaiba's face seemed to be sweating as he abruptly hung up much to Kurama's pleasure.

" **Ah it's always fun to knock that idiot down several pegs.** "

'Indeed it is.' Naruto thought.

"Excuse me but what was that about?" Asked a very flustered Chancellor.

Naruto turned to the Old man and gave his fox grin with his eyes closed.

"Oh nothing just tending to Mr. rich and famous."

Deadpan stare was met.

"Anyway I got to go long night, thanks for the room later Old man." Naruto jingled the Keys in front of his face before turning to exit the room.

"But I didn't even give you the keys!" Yelled Sheppard to the closing door, before sitting down and holding his head. Just what was wrong with the youth of today.

" **You just gave the old man a heartattack well done, perhaps there's hope for you yet.** " Kurama chuckled to himself.

"Might as we'll have some fun while I am here." Naruto shrugged walking towards the red dorms where his supposed accommodations were.

" **You forgot to do something before you left the room you idiot.** "

"What?"

" **You forgot to ask where the room was you dolt.** "

Naruto didn't even have a chance to compute what Kurama said before a pair of arms reached around his neck and a pair of globes rubbed against his back.

"Naruto-kun it's time for round 2."

Naruto was blank faced for a few good minutes.

"Naruto-kun?" Mei questioned.

'Fuck my life!' Naruto screamed in his head, looks like sleep will allude him once more this night.

But first he would try to find their room without telling Mei he didn't know where he was going.

He'd much like to keep his skin intact as long a possible.

That big mansion by the lake looked like a good place to start.

* * *

**Omake :**

* * *

"You would not dare touch the ramen!" Naruto yelled in a rage.

"Screw your Ramen I have money!" Kaiba replied smugly on the screen.

"Screw your Money I have bitches!" Naruto replied with Mei clinging onto Naruto's left arm with another shadowy figure clinging to the other.

"Damn you!" Kaiba yelled and rage quitted the verbal spar.

"Fool…he didn't even think about using the money to get the bitches." Naruto said he relaxed before meeting his new friend the ground.

Mei and her friend left the the smoking corpse behind as they left the office with Sheppard envious of the smoking body.

"Lucky bastard!" muttered the Old man.

* * *

**Author's Notes :** _I know short chapter but it was necessary to bridge the gap before the action really starts, that and I am a little rusty sorry._

_The next chapter will be a lot longer._

_I'd like to thank my mate Stickermans50 to agreeing to beta this chapter for me._

_Later guys will post chapter 5 as soon I can._

**Lightningblade49** **signing off for now.**


	6. Instincts

**I don't own Naruto or Yugioh GX**

**Chapter 5 Enjoy**

(Next Morning 11 am)

If Naruto had to choose three words to describe the events of last night, they would be glorious, painful and exhausting. Approaching the Blue dorm had given both a wonderful viewing from Naruto's view point and painful retribution.

When Naruto and Mei had arrived Naruto had curiously decided to get an inside of what he hoped was there room promised by Kaiba, but luck seemed to have deserted him.

It didn't take long for Naruto realise this was the Obelisk Blue female dorm, and that it was the girl's onsen.

The scene was truly inspiring at least of what he remembered, it was all blank after that.

Naruto had woke up not long ago in their actual room, how he did not know but he was more concerned about the phantom pain he was feeling between his legs and the burning sensation accompanying it.

Moving around had proven difficult for the blonde he could only make it about five metres before giving up and collapsing on a long blue couch. (There room is basically Chazz's extension to the red dorm.)

Looking up at the ceiling Naruto had to wonder what happened after he blanked out looking at…..

Naruto blushed.

" **I find it amusing you seem to have your former perverted master's luck when it comes to this crap."**

Naruto grunted in agreement.

"What happened last night?"

Kurama smirked and gleefully explained. **"You saw a bunch of naked girls with big breasts, showered the window in your blood, passed out and then your junk was trampled on and set on fire by the red head bitch. You should be happy she didn't use her Bloodlines might not be any more little annoying blondes running around."**

Naruto grimaced still feeling phantom pains from his precious tool.

"No I meant after I passed out." Kurama was truly enjoying his misery.

" **Well after truly proving that you are a perverted fool, the bitch dragged your carcass across the campus before finding some security guard who pointed out where the Red dorm really was. She then kicked him in the nuts for staring at her own knockers and then found the only decent looking part to this piece of crap building and dumped your sorry ass on the bed."**

"Well on the bright side I did get that sleep I desperately needed."

**Kurama snorted. "Not like you can move around at all today."**

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Today is everyone's day off, so they can get accustomed to the island and look around which I'll do later when I can move."

Just as Naruto decided to get comfortable a certain red head decided to ruin his day.

Mei's eye twitched as she entered the room seeing Naruto's lazy position mistaking it for laziness which she had been seeing in her boyfriend as of late. The fact she was mostly the cause of this completely going over her head, Naruto's stamina was legendary him being tired bordered on blasphemy in her mind.

"NO no no you are going out today, I won't have you lazing about your immortal existence in my presence unless it involves me time." Mei shouted before grabbing the couch stricken Naruto by the shirt and throwing him out door.

Naruto crash landed on dirt littering his front door face first, and groaned as he lay there his muscles protesting any potential movement he made.

'Maybe I could just lay here, the dirt aint so bad.' Naruto thought laying there face first with dirt.

Coming out the door the similar scene of inside did not please her what so ever.

"Really Naruto you're starting to remind me of your friend Shikamaru, I will not have a lazy boyfriend so I suggest get up and get moving or I'll make you." Mei said sweetly with dark aura scaring the other Red dorm student who had come out hearing the noise.

Naruto started sweating trying to force his tired and battered body top his feet, it was an extremely slow and painful process for all parties.

It took 5 minutes for him to get to his knees his ass shaking in the eyes of all witnessing almost like he was mocking them but the students could tell watching that Blonde was in pain.

Mei's view was different having seen what the Blonde could actually do when he wanted to.

Mei approached the struggling blonde and crouched down to his level.

"Naruto where's the credit card Kaiba gave you?" She whispered in his ear.

"In my wallet back pocket." Naruto whimpered having a bad feeling.

Mei reached in his back pocket pulling out his wallet and taking the card out and placing it in her cleavage and standing backup.

"Thanks you Naruto, have a nice flight!" Mei yelled kicking Naruto's ass sending him screaming into orbit towards campus.

The Red student sweated in terror at the Red head who too there understanding was supposed to be a duel monster but was apparently moving about. Those thought went out of their head quickly when she glared at them sending them scurrying back inside with a multitude of slamming doors.

Mei scoughed at the cowards as she went back inside their new home, while the accommodation was decent it needed a women touch she thought, surely Kaiba would understand the expenditures.

(Scene change Duel academy Main building)

Naruto could be seen lying in a crater right in front of the main buildings entrance with a few students up an about staring at his broken body with shock with a tad of amusement at his positioning.

" **Did you really need to land ass up?"** Kurama snickered.

"Shut up….. Furball." Naruto murmured mouth filled with dirt and ass presented to the sky for all to see.

(4 hours later DA corridor)

Naruto wasn't sure which he had preferred being stared at for hours as he lay in the dirt or be completely lost. Student had offered to help him get first aid but he insisted he be left alone he had no interest in seeing that Ms Fontaine person anytime soon.

He had learned she while also being Gym teacher at this 'school' a word he still shudders at, she was also the Nurse. Him being in her care would be last thing he wanted, he really screwed the pooch the first day they met, well more like Kurama did but he was the one that kept him in line.

Well in line as he could they were immortal they might as well have some fun during this existence, hopefully there would be during their time at this…Hell, yes hell was definitely a better word here.

Naruto danger senses were tingling, they had been ever since arriving at hell. Nowhere to the extreme he had developed during the fourth Shinobi war or even some of his other experience, but enough to warrant his attention at least.

"Hi there my names Jaden what's yours?" Naruto could hear spoken down the corridor that kid had a set of lungs on him.

Reaching the end of the corridor and glancing around the corner Naruto could see Jaden along with blue haired sidekick confronting a pair of idiot henchmen he could tell the type along with a familiar annoyance from the testing.

"So your names chuzz right?" Jaden asked innocently with a pair of glare his reply.

Naruto could see the Black haired kid twitching as he yelled his name was Chazz.

" **More like chump!"** Kurama snorted as Naruto chuckled and listened in closely hoping to hear something interesting **.**

"He going to be the king of games, so I'd watch yourself twerp before you get stepped on." One of the dumb muscle said.

"That's impossible because im going to be King of games, there can't be two of them." Jaden grinned in response.

The pair just laughed him finding the statement Ludacris he was a slifer.

' **I do find even if not directly, them putting down that red lizard amusing.'** The fox thought to himself watching, he saw the annoying Black haired kid stand up from his slouched position in the stands and walk down.

"Quiet he may be Slifer slime, but he did beat Crawler and that legendary rare monster of his whether it was fluke or not depends." Chazz said.

"Depends on what?" Syrus asked speaking up for the first time as Jaden stared at Chazz.

Chazz smirked. "If he can beat me, the number 1 Rookie at this school."

'So Jaden beat Crowler too, probably after I left if that's the case, surprised he could even move after the ball crushing.' Naruto thought.

Naruto took a closer look at jaden seeing his facial expression he knew what was coming next.

"Here we go, let the pissing contest begin." Naruto whispered to himself.

"Excuse me but there will be no pissing contest as you say, they have to return to their dorms for introductions to dorm mates and then the welcoming dinner." Spoke a soft voice behind him.

Glancing behind him he saw a tall blonde wearing a generic obelisk blue girls uniform mostly white with a blue collage, mini skirt and boots.

'Seriously every 50 years the girls uniform in an educational environment get shorter and shorter'. Naruto though blushing slightly as he glanced at her.

"Excuse me you're in the way." She spoke and Naruto apologised and moved out of her path and let her walk past her hips swaying as she walked past.

'Thank you Kaguya for this change.' Naruto thought.

 **"Why the hell are you thanking that bitch!"** Kurama growled remembering the one who almost ended freewill.

'Because she's the only god I know who's a pervert' Naruto smirked as exited the scene going back home he wouldn't bother going to the dinner he wasn't really a student anyway so why bother.

(9pm at night, in luxury apartment)

Naruto could be seen lying in bed with Mei curled up next to him already sleeping. She had worn herself out using the computer in the corner of the bedroom all day to make some purchase to spruce up their new home to her taste.

Naruto had to talk down Kaiba from coming over attempting to destroy her card, from the expenditures. How could one item, a couch cost 40,000 dollars he'd never know plus there was a lot of other expensive items she had purchased.

Naruto was quick to compensate moneybags for the trouble with his Creation ability with a little extra so that smoothed things over. He didn't like the threat on Mei's card though if there was one thing he was always on guard about these days it was his deck. Her spirit was tied to her card its destruction would leave him alone, and that was one thing he did not want call it selfish but he need her in her life. True some of his other friends were also still around but she was his other half he needed her that was all.

There was a sound of whispers outside which caught his attention, adding chakra to his ears the voices became clearer.

"Jaden are you sure you should accept Chazz's challenge I don't think we're aloud to duel at this time." Whispered one voice who he figured was Syrus.

"I know but I got to fight him, he seems strong I might not get another chance." Jaden Whispered back.

'So he's going to duel Chazz, surely Jaden's not dumb enough to realise it is a trap if caught they could get expelled.' Naruto thought.

" **Not if you give them a little hand."** Kurama said back still awake.

'If you haven't noticed I can't really go anywhere' Naruto thought back seeing Mei grip tighten on him.

'Plus moments like these I don't really want to move.'

" **Send a clone, should be a good show which would not be interrupted."** The fox hinted.

'You mean my all areas pass card, well true with that the guards can't really do shit to them.'

" **So you sending a clone or not, just think about it it's a clash of ego's either way one's going to get knocked down a peg."** Kurama was honestly cheering for Kuriboh head he just didn't like sleazy black haired kid.

Naruto thought about it carefully did he want to go to the trouble to save a pair of kids he didn't even really knows ass, who were stupid enough all to willing to walk into a duel which could land them off the island with rich boy.

He knew who Chazz's family was after a bit of research not that would help the kid much money or not.

These dying lending them hand was something the younger him would do, but did he really want go to the effort.

" **What fucking effort you just make a stinking clone and follow the pair, while the real you just lie's there in that she devils claws."** Kurama snarled at another bought of blonde's stupidity which seemed to be happening more this century.

Naruto thought deep and hard completely ignoring everything around him, till he felt his tool slowly coming to life snapping him out of his thoughts.

Glancing to his left he saw Mei smiling seductively continuing to stroke his weapon.

"Naruto kun your still awake, I see that you've healed nicely are you ready for round 2."

All thoughts seemingly went out the windows at those words there was no thinking only instinct, he attacked.

Kurama stared at the two as they begun there 'dance' having exited the brats mindscape, at least Naruto still followed some of his instincts he had changed ever since becoming immortal while still jovial and outgoing it was tempered down and his supposed never ending desire to help people had dulled down as well.

He only really interfered anymore if it was someone he knew and there life was on the line, otherwise he'd leave them be. The fact he hesitated was new perhaps there was hope yet for the old Naruto.

Kurama curled up and tried to sleep tuning out all sound around him.

 **"Maybe they aren't quite gone"** He thought before drifting to sleep.

(Front of duel academy)

Jaden was excited this was chance he was waiting for a challenge. he could sense this Chazz was powerful just how how powerful he was he had to wait and see.

Time to give his Hero's a workout.

"Jaden?" Syrus said with a questioning glance ahead of him.

"Yeah sy?"

"Did you tell anyone else about your duel in the last 5 minutes?"

"Sy how could I do that you were there the whole time?" Jaden chuckled at the question.

"Well that blonde kid we met on the plane seems to be waiting for us." Syrus pointed out looking at the entrance of the building seeing an image of the blonde in a sweatshirt and shorts staring at them arms crossed.

"Um hey there partner you come to see the scenery?" Jaden joked.

Naruto just stared at him with a serious face his eye's piercing like he was looking straight through you, Jaden had to withold a shiver.

Naruto held out his hand holding something that looked like credit card.

"What's this?" Jaden question looking closely at the plastic card.

"It's an all access pass of the grounds 24/7, basically you can go wherever with that with no consequence." Naruto said calmly.

Both look extremely and looked closely at the card like it was Rah's gift.

"Why give this to us, let alone why do you have this?" Syrus questioned quietly, as Jaden stared at Naruto's face like it had the answers to the mystery of the card.

"It's for my job, I'm lending it to you so you don't get in trouble, but I expect it back tomorrow."

Naruto said calmly with the same stoic facial expression since arriving.

"Good luck in your duel jaden." Naruto said and calmly walked around the pair towards the red dorm.

The Pair look at his back in wonder why he cared enough to give them this card, they'd question him later.

"Thanks Naruto we owe you one, I promise to return it to you." Jaden yelled back and bowed to him.

With Syrus panicking and looking around to see if they were heard.

Naruto glanced back at pair and gave a slight smile which was returned and the pair of Slifers entered the main building not realising fate had taken a turn.

'Good luck Jaden' the blonde thought before poofing away any all concentration from the real Naruto most likely going out the window in that moment.

**AN: Felt like that was a good place to stop next chapter has a duel, if you haven't noticed by now this story is pure Naruto pov with occasional change ups.**

**Next chapter will have little twist which I really think you'll enjoy! :)**

**Later Lightningblade49 signing off.**


	7. One Surprising Night

**I don't own Naruto or Yugioh GX**

**Here it is my longest to date for this story.**

**Read and enjoy please excuse any grammar problems I'll fix them later.**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Speaking"**

**Chapter 6**

"Why must I do this, Im here on a job not as a student what is so hard to understand?" Naruto raged as he ran around the school track.

Today was supposed his first day on the job guarding the keys from those shadow riders he had reported to Sheppard to ask about his duties, but was immediately informed he was to go to class.

He had tried to worm his way out of it saying how could he protect the key's if he wasn't nearby.

Sheppard's response did not please him at all.

'The Shadows Rider won't attack till mid-year, if that's the case why the hell was I sent now!' Naruto screamed internally noticeably picking up his version of a slow jog pace around the track burning his completion in his wake.

" **Naruto you better slowly down, you're moving to quick."** Kurama warned.

'Sorry im not exactly in a happy mood thank you.' Naruto groaned in his mind.

" **I'm sure the Clown class certainly helped that mood."**

No it certainly did not, minutes after discovering he must attend he class he was there listening to Crowler drivel on about crap he already knew. What didn't help his mood was the feeling of nonstop inquisitive stares he was getting nonstop.

While watching Jaden one up the Crolwer who was clearly biast bastard at been a nice distraction, the stares would never end. He used to love being the centre of a attention but no so much anymore he was older more experienced he didn't crave that attention.

One stare in particular had been piercing by one Chazz Princeton, Naruto knew why.

Jaden had given back his card with many thanks on his parts apparently himself, Syrus, Chazz and some girl called Alexis had been found by security but because of that pass they allowed to finish their duel with Jaden winning before being escorting back to their dorms.

Chazz must surely hate him even above Jaden now, not which is much of a real problem to deal with.

After Crowler's class he had tried to escape back to his home before he was dragged by Jaden himself to Gym Class and oh lord he hated it.

"I feel like im moving slow motion." Naruto complained to himself he pretends to pant to not fully standout despite being a full lap ahead of everyone else.

Kurama rolls his eyes.

"Why bother they all know your weird anyway with seeing The Red Harlot moving around the campus like she owned the place, you think that's normal in there eyes." Kurama remarks.

"Not really no."

Kurama rolled his eyes. **"Just finish your laps so you can get dismissed for the day."**

Naruto grunted affirmation before picking up the pace a little.

(Timeskip finished laps preparing to get changed)

Naruto sighed in relief as his final lap was checked off by Ms Fontaine who apparently double Gym class with Nursing.

"Ok Naruto your done for the day."

"Thank god!" And quickly walked towards the change room.

"Just a minute!" Ms Fontaine called out stopping Naruto in his tracks who turned to face her.

"I must say Naruto that was quickest time around track ever well done." She beamed at him.

Naruto chuckled nervously in thanks.

"It was so good that you blitz the old 20 lap record by a solid 7 minutes." She continued to beam with her eyes closed.

Naruto started sweating at his mistake.

'Shit I was still moving to fast' Naruto yelled to himself.

' **When you zone out dumbass you don't control your speed and you do that a lot.'**

Naruto tried to smile lie it was a fluke to the teacher but she wasn't buying a soap of it.

"Well your free to go, do keep on surprising we like to see our students succeed." Naruto could now tell her smile was strained and thought it was best to just get out of there.

Naruto sighed at his apparent freedom and walked away to change feeling eye's another set of eye's piercing into his back.

'Godmamit Kurama!' Naruto growled as he entered the change room.

Fonda stared had her 'students' retreating figure with a calculating stare she knew he had some of the most unique duel spirits ever seen, and that he was involved with the god cards. Now he could apparently outsprint the rest of student population.

'This kid is filled with too many questions and little answers, I best inform sheppard about this he's suspicious well for some reason.'

(Change room)

Naruto sighed in relief when he changed into the new attire Mei had brought with kaiba/his own money. Jeans with holes in the knees, Black sleeveless muscle shirt, a copy of his red sage coat and black sneakers.

He didn't mind the new clothes better than the uniform that's for sure.

"Hey Naruto can we ask you something?" Asked an approaching Jaden with syrus tagging along who looked a tad apologetic at him.

Raising an eyebrow at the sudden request but agreed.

"Shoot!"

"What's dating?"

Dead silence accompanied that question for a solid two minutes.

"…Wha?" Naruto choked out.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA oh god what a bonehead."** Kurama laughed nonstop giving Naruto a headache who closed the link to spare some of his sanity.

"Jaden are you being serious with that question!" Naruto said seriously staring deep into Jaden's eyes.

"Sorry Naruto Jaden is being serious, I just didn't have it in me to tell him sorry." Syrus said embarrassed.

'I know your pain kid.' Naruto thought before going into detail so he would never be asked this again.

(Time skip 11pm Red Dorm)

It had been a been a horrible day for the blonde not a single moment of like what so ever he didn't know what was worse the constant prickling stares in his back or having to explain to Jaden everything he knew in years of experience dating Mei when suddenly question about what marriage was Naruto shoo'd them out of his site telling them to ask a girl his patience that day at its end.

How that Alexis girl in the letter was interested in this airhead he'd never know, even he knew what love was that age.

He unknowingly set into motion the events that will playout shortly.

'I have to go through that again, Kami hates me' Naruto internally cried to himself in bed with Mei clutching onto him asleep.

" **No that's fate who hates you."**

'That's not helping.'

" **Why would I help you." The fox asked incredulously.**

'Bastard Furball.' He thought as his PDA started to ring next to his bed at 11 at night, Carefully getting up with his feet touching the ground on the side of the bed he turned on the light and answered the call.

'This better be good!'

"We have your friends Jaden and Syrus hostage at the Blue Girl dorm, I want you here in thirty minutes or I can't guarantee their safety." Spook an ominous voice which was clearly fake before hanging up.

'You can't be fucking serious.' Naruto thought blankly.

" **What the fuck did those morons do!"** Kurama spoke equally as stunned.

Naruto tried to think about this carefully they were taken hostage by someone most likely a girl if the location states anything. There life was apparently in the balance what they could have done to piss off a girl so much.

It struck him like a bolt of lightning.

"No…No they fucking didn't." Naruto yelled.

Kurama bashed his head against his paw in disbelief.

"How could that moron go ask the very girl who sent the letter what love was, how STUPID CAN YOU GET!" Naruto screamed.

" **This kid's a lot worse then you and that's saying something."**

Naruto growled to himself now that girl was calling him out, while he was about 90% sure his theory was correct did he want to risk that 10% of being wrong. Plus he was curious why they were interested in him.

"Fine that bitch wants me she's got me!"

Unknowing to him behind him Mei was wide awake from the screaming Naruto made and she had overheard what he said well mostly.

"Bitch…. Wants …Naruto!….." She murmured out loud getting Naruto's attention who started sweating at the ominous feeling coming out of her being.

"Naruto who is this bitch you're seeing!" Mei growled as she mad hand signs for a jutsu.

Naruto knew he was deep shit explaining won't do much when Mei was in this state plus he was on a time limit so he did what came natural.

Naruto speedily kissed and grabbed a white shirt running out the door a spit ball of lava narrowly missing his head.

'He'll get it when he comes back.' Mei growled to herself.

(Outside)

As Naruto ran towards the Obelisk Lake he tried put out the small embers on his shirt Mei's lava ball went through.

'Thank god she missed, I need this head'

Naruto used his full speed without powering up to reach the lake in seconds, spotting a rowboat he prepared to get in but sensed a presence nearby.

Using a henge to blend in with a tree he spotted what looked like Crowler decked out in scuba gear.

'Now just where are you going.'

In his haste he completely missed a ball of light rush after him.

(Outside Obelisk girl dorms)

A Trio of girls stood waiting facing the water waiting for their guest to arrive.

"Um ladies is being tied up necessary?" Asked a nervous Jaden who had his arms tied behind his back.

"Yeah I didn't even do anything, he asked you the question?" Syrus pleaded before getting slapped across the face my Jasmine.

"You trespassed in our dorm late at night to ask about Live and then present letter as your allaby to get in, you're in big trouble boys." Both Slifer's gulped.

"Quiet!" Said the tall blonde of the group. "While they did trespass on our dorm and asked a very stupid question." Alexis said embarrassed a slight tinge of red on her cheeks.

"I don't believe they wrote the letter hence someone put them up to this."

(Obelisk girl dorms)

Naruto had left his boat anchored about half across the lake out of site of the girls he had sensed waiting outside the dorm.

He had decided to follow Crowler to see what he was up too, seeing the clown crawl out of the water into a shrub hiding from the girl's site.

'I see he a perv too?' Naruto questioned disbelieving.

" **If he is not gay I'll eat one of my tails!"** Kurama said bluntly.

Naruto used henge again to hide in another bush nearby and listened as the teacher muttered.

"This can't work out any better while I was hoping Jaden would bumble into this trap, so I can take a picture to expel him. The girls want to get that Naruto kid involved as well, this is like bargain sale on lipstick!" The clown cackled in glee before realising he was being too loud and his lower in the bush.

'So he's hoping I get screwed over too, well normally id let this go but I don't really like you.'

Naruto creeped up behind Crowler before tapping his shoulder.

The Clown panicked and hastily turned around right into Naruto's fist and was laid out cold.

Naruto dragged the body away to the side of the building and threw him through an open window.

" **Do you know where you just threw him."**

"No why?"

Kurama placated the blonde. **"Nothing nothing get back to the boat we're almost out of time."**

Naruto quickly ran across the water towards the boat they had left anchored leaving kurama to his thoughts.

" **I so look forward to his reaction later, he can't even remember where he's been in this school."** Kurama thought to himself any concern he had of Crowler possibly drowning in the ladies onsen deserting him, not that he actually cared for the flesh bag.

Both completely missed the ball of light still tailing them.

(Obelisk blue girls Dorm entrance)

'There he is!' Thought Alexis she had been looking forward to this moment while having to tolerate a very unpleasant question from a naïve teen, she had turned it around into her favour.

She had been curious about Naruto since day one his apparent duel monster girlfriend and now this all area pass that ahd saved there bacon last night.

She had many questions for her fellow blonde.

(Naruto boat)

'That's Alexis, isn't that the girl we saw yesterday'

" **Yes she is."** The fox conquered.

Let see what she wants.

(Obelisk Blue dorms Entrance)

Alexis smiled at the arrival of his opponent as he exited the boat and tying it to the jetty, although his state of dress left much to be desired.

"I see you have arrived as asked may I ask why there appears to be burn marks on your shirt."

Looking at his white sweatshirt he noticed a large hole in it with black smoky splosh's around it, the hole was certainly visible not that he really cared he didn't feel the cold.

"Fashion statement." Naruto stated bluntly as if it was the truth.

Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy and Syrus sweat dropped. "Right, you should really work on your lying considering you seem to have a duel monster which can come to life and set fire to things." She replied with the same tone causing Naruto sweat drop.

'Well she saw right through that.'

" **What were you expecting that blonde to be as dumb as you."** Kurama said equally as blunt.

'Ok not helping Kurama.' Naruto grimaced.

' **Although Kuriboh head could certainly equal you.'** Kurama Sweat dropped hearing Jaden talk about ripping his own shirt.

"Anyway I am here now so release the idiots and tell me what you want." Naruto said stoically.

Jaden and Syrus both sweat dropped at their class mate's lack of faith.

"You and me are going to duel Uzumaki if not I'll tell Chancelor Sheppard that you and your two friends here." Alexis said glancing at Jaden and Syrus who gulped.

"Trespassed on the girls dorm, trying to get a peek at us in the onsen, the fact we've already had one pervert blatantly try something like that would not look good on yourselves, all access pass or not." Alexis spoke growling the last part in disgust, they still hadn't found the pervert who blatantly left his blood on their window.

Late rain had washed away the evidence much to Naruto's luck.

Naruto blinked several times in surprise at girls statement, the threat didn't mean much to him he wasn't really here willingly. He had to give prompt on setting up the trap even though it was pretty obvious with the ominous message.

The second part of her statement did catch him off guard.

'Wait those set of breasts I saw were…..'

" **Hahahahahahaa Karma's a bitch you blonde fool!"** The fox laughed nonstop he'd been waiting all day for this moment and at long last his idiot friend will suffer the consequences.

'But she doesn't know it was me, how am I in trouble?' Naruto thought back .

The fact he'd seen the girl in front of him naked rolling completely off his back, century's he'd seen the rise and fall of some of the world's massive perverts Jiraya always said he would get him one day it just wouldn't be while he was still in the land of the living.

" **Im sure he would be proud of the man you've become Naruto, while not same as you use to be in your youth you still hold those principals of peace your former master had."**

Naruto smiled wistfully at the comment good memories returning.

'Thanks kurama.'

" **Now you going to accept the chicks challenge you've been bored since you got here."  
**

'True haven't had much excitement since I got here during the day's, perhaps the night is the way to go.'

Unknown to Naruto he had gotten several weird stares from his audience at the silence.

Jasmine, Mindy and Syrus thought he was in shock, Jaden was getting hyped at the potential duel consequences of their wrong doing escaping him.

Alexis was just plain at annoyed at the blatant disrespect from her future opponent, they would duel and it would be now.

"Hey stop day dreaming and make a decision we duelling or are you getting kicked off the island!" Alexis yelled angrily.

'I'll win this duel then he'll answer my questions.' Her main priority went out the window.

Naruto sweat dropped the girls anger was giving vivid reminders of a certain someone he'd left back in bed.

Giving a sigh he nodded he might as well the Slifer twins were starting to grow on him.

"You duelling now?" Jaden asked innocently.

Naruto developed a head twitch.

"Son of a yes!"

(In the forest adjacent to the lake)

The same ball of light could be seen out of site, shined brightly before shifting into the shape of a person.

'It is him, I can't believe he's here and he's going to duel too!'

(On top of the lake)

Naruto and Alexis could be seen standing on two different row boats facing each other.

Jaden and Alexis were with Naruto and Mindy and Jasmine were with Alexis.

"Get him Alexis show that Slifer whose boss." Yelled Jasmine.

"Teach him a lesson he'll never forget! And if possible can you get his number for me?" Mindy asked timidly holding her face covering a small blush.

Jasmine looked at her incredulously as Alexis eye twitched in annoyance.

"Ladies there's plenty of Naruto to go around!" Naruto raised his arm out wide in a welcoming gesture as he smiled leaving a further blushing love stricken maiden and two raging Obelisk girls.

"Hey pervert you're not getting any of us, try anything and I will crush what makes you a man!" Alexis said in a tone that promised pain beyond all recognition.

"Love is a battlefield." Mindy murmured to herself still lost in her own world.

"Fine, fine." Naruto muttered waving his hand before feeling a hand pat his shoulder.

"Hey Naruto you duelling now?" Jaden again asked he was really excited and wanted them to just get it on. His expression quickly turned panicky as he clung onto Syrus for comfort from Naruto's menacing gaze to who quickly turned around and silently activated his duel disk with Alexis following his example a smirk replace her angered expression.

"Let's do this, Duel!" "Duel!"

Alexis: 4000

Naruto: 4000

Alexis smirked and drew a card.

"Ladies first and I summon Etoile Cyber, Rise up!"

A Graceful Ballerina with a ribbon covering one of it eye's rose up on the water taking a graceful dancer opening pose.

(Etoile Cyber Lv4 ATK 1200 DEF 1600)

"I then Play two cards facedown your turn playboy." Two large facedown card holograms taking their place.

"A ballerina wow she's pretty." Syrus whispered blushing slightly at her appearance.

"Smooth moves from Alexis now we get to see what Naruto's got!" Jaden said excitedly with Naruto sweat dropping at his enthusiasm. Ignoring the Kid he chose to analyse his opponent more closely.

'A Cyber Angel I see so a Cyber deck is what she's running not a bad archtype of cards, could be a challenge if used correctly but we'll see.' Naruto thought to himself.

"My turn!" Naruto yelled across the water drawing.

Naruto smirked seeing a familiar face in his hand.

'While I'd love to play you first I think this combination is much more fitting'

"I play the spell Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

As the name implied a deep mist slowly descended on the water quickly getting thicker till it completely covered everyone from each other sites.

Alexis could just see Etoile Cyber in her site but nothing else, the water was still and there was silence everyone was freaking out they could feel shivers down there spine from unknown pressure being forced upon them. Even a sheen of sweat could be seen on both Monster and her Master Alexis.

Naruto's face curled into a smile seeing her expression through the mist with his 'special eyes', he remembered doing this trick with Joey and Tristan they pissed there pants with what came next.

'Wonder if these girls are tougher, then a pair of grown men.' Naruto thought His activated rinne sharingan glowing in glee.

"You know Alexis in the ancient past they were a group of swordsmen of extraordinary skill with the blade of various shapes and sizes. But above all else they were assassins of extraordinary skill but one thing set them apart from others." Naruto spoke ominously thoroughly through the mist.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Alexis responded trying to keep her remaining cool as her two friends clutched each other tightly.

"They were prodigies in the art of Silent killing, the ability to move undercover without making a sound, you would not even see the blade coming." Naruto spoke in the same dark tone through the mist sending further tingles down everyone's spines.

" **I love this part let me do it!"** Kurama demanded switching control with the blonde briefly.

" **Eight points, larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Now which vital point will I strike!"**

'Bastards trying to scares us with intimidation, I got to admit he's doing a good job.' Alexis thought looking carefully at her card filled hand which was slightly shaking.

Alexis barely had any time to react as a large blade cut through mist in a wide arc slicing Etolie cyber's head clean off followed by it exploding.

Multiple screams ensued in that moment.

The image was frightening she barely noticed the loss of life points, as she stared at the image of the demon crouch on the water, mammoth blade curled over his shoulder visibly displacing the mist that went near its edge.

Alexis clutched her chest taking deep breaths slowly getting over the shock of the appearance of man crouching on the water.

Alexis: 3200

Naruto: 4000

Alexis glance at her life point metre seeing it go down after that surprise assault, for a second she thought it could have been…... Quickly shaking her head to get her thoughts together, she analysed the being as it rose to a standing position and slowly retreated into the mist.

'Ive seen this guy before, at the testing Zabuza I think its name was.' She analysed finally getting her breathing normal again.

'Well this man certainly has the presence of an assassin, wonder if Naruto's cards are actually remakes of historical figures of the past.'

Alexis would later learn how right she was.

While impressed by the monster inwardly she was seething at the move pulled by the blonde. There was no rule to say you can't make your moves silently as long the card effects in play are done correctly. It was just more respectful of your opponent to verbally state your moves, and the fact he has a mist blocking her view of everything made the situation even worse from her standpoint.

She had no time or warning to actually counter before Zabuza struck, no reaction time at all.

One of her traps doble passé would have made it into a direct attack, it made her wonder if this how if Zabuza was a real person how his enemies felt in their final moments, would they even have time to have a final moment before they died.

It was an overall scary thought.

"Naruto I didn't think you were the type to cheat to win your matches, after your display with Crowler." Alexis yelled through the mist with an irritable tone.

Naruto knowingly smirked to himself at the result, Alexis was still standing if not a bit shaken although her anger was covering that up.

"Like my deck I'm a ninja, we do what is needed to get an edge and win. Like in this instance my support in tweddle dee and tweddle dum are still standing." The Slifer duo sweat dropped at the comment.

"While your two friend are out cold, suppose the shock was too much for them I apologise." The fake sympathy in his tone could be clearly heard.

As Alexis quickly glanced behind her to see her two friends collapsed together in embrace.

Alexis eyes widened in shock.

'How could he possibly know that?'

"Well I do apologise for the little scare, but I do believe we have a duel to finish let your friend rest there fine trust me and it's your turn by the way." Naruto spoke sympathetically this time he'd scared them enough.

Alexis shakily got back into position facing the mist trying to put everything that has happened in the back of her head to jumble together later.

"I-I draw!" Shakily drawing the card she let a small smile grace her lips.

"I play mystical space typhoon, your little scare tactic ends here."

Gale force tore across the water quickly blowing mist away along with giving the boys a nice blow dry.

Naruto was enjoying the sea breeze reminded him of wave country and other things.

'Man of a 1000's jutsu my ass, why didn't Kakashi didn't think of this when facing Zabuza the first time. Some genius.'

"Next I summon Cyber Gymnast, rise up!"

(Cyber Gymnast LV 4 ATK 800 DEF 1800)

"By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard I can destroy one monster on your field so your assassin isn't killing anymore!" Alexis yelled.

Gymnast much to its named athletic leapt across water before perform a spin kick to Zabuza who was quick to block with his sword which seem to vibrate nonstop on contact before quickly snapping in two much to his visible shock as he vanished.

"And now I activate one of my traps Call of the haunted it brings back a monster I sent to the grave earlier so rise Cyber Prima!"

(Cyber Prima Lv 6 ATK 2300 DEF 1600)

"Sweet move lex!" Jaden cheered.

Syrus hung his head at Jaden's comment, it was not like he could get his friend to fully understand the situation.

A smile graced Alexis lips at the comment.

"That's sweet to bad have to crush your friend here, now Prima attack directly!"

Naruto smirked at the comment and played one of the two facedown he'd placed with the mist cover.

"You know the saying monkey see monkey do well I play my own Call of the haunted bringing back Zabuza!"

Zabuza rose out of the water with a menacing glare in his eye clearly he wasn't happy with his swords brief destruction.

"My monster is still stronger so there was no point in that move, Prima attack!" Alexis yelled out.

Cyber prima streaked across the water, but was suddenly stopped in mid-air by a tendril of water enveloping her leg, she struggled before the water quickly consumed her in a liquid bubble.

"Before you blow your top, I played my other trap Water Prison!" Naruto calmly spoke with his other facedown flipping up showing what looked like Kakashi trapped in the bubble.

"It traps your prima in as you can see a ball of water. It cannot attack or change battle mode, better luck next time you really should learn to observe your surroundings more!"

One could see the mocking grin on his face clear as day, if there was any fears inside Alexis from the earlier they had all but evaporated under a mountain of rage.

She could see the grin getting wider as her rage boiled so she tried taking deep breathes to calm down.

'He seems to enjoy toying with ones emotions at least during duels, I need to stay calm I can't give him anymore satisfaction.'

"I play one facedown your move Naruto."

Naruto could see her visibly calming down and was impressed.

'Good she's using her head and not completely falling for my tactics.' He thought drawing.

Alexis:3200

Naruto:4000

"Alright Zabuza your job is done today, so I sacrifice him to summon Kakashi in Attack mode!"

(Kakashi Hatake Lv 6 ATK 2400 Def 2100)

Naruto's old teacher took a lazy stance on the field reading his porn.

Naruto's eye twitched at the site even now he didn't change.

"Oi Kakashi stop focusing on your porn but on the duel!"

Kakashi lazily raised his head from his book before briefly looking at his opponents before returning to his books.

"I see three ladies opposing you must be your lucky day Naruto, one is even wet for you." Kakashi lazily drawled as he flipped a page leaving several gob smacked expressions.

The twitch in Naruto's eye got bigger "Time and place Kakashi, now is not it!"

'What is going on this the second person he's summoned which seems to be able to actively communicate with people, it doesn't make sense.' Alexis thought staring in shock.

"Yo Kakashi dig the mask thing!" Jaden called out to the masked ninja who raised an eyebrow at the kids laidback attitude to his being alive.

"Naruto you got some sweet ass duel spirits wish mine could do this!" Jaden added the thought of being able to speak to the likes of burstinatrix or Sparkman pleasing him to no end.

'Kid's half right, I suppose we could be called duel spirits.' Thought Kakashi he could also that statement seemed to have calmed down the blonde girl, perhaps this was the way to go when dealing with those sort of questions at this school.

Naruto while liking the compliment was more interested in getting his duel over with he had a hot tempered girlfriend at home plus he had started sensing someone else watching them since they duel started and was curious who could possibly hide from his site so long.

"Okay Kakashi use your sharingan to copy gymnast ability!"

Kakashi put his book away before raising his hitate uncovering a red eye with 3 comma marks swirling.

"Kakashi's eye lets him steal one of his opponent's abilities till he leaves the field, so like you did I am going to send one card to the grave and destroy Prima but don't forget kakashi can still attack Gymnast as well!" Naruto called out.

Kakashi pointed both hands to the ground as they both started sparking with electricity, which grew in strength by the second till his fabled Chidori came to life in both hands.

The noise was piercing leading to the students still awake to block there ears.

Realising his opponents were stationary he quickly body flickered in between both female monsters, much to everyone's shock.

'Fast!' was the collective thought.

" **Lightningblade two hit thrust!"** Kakashi yelled as he stabbed both arms straight through both opponents, pulling his arms out he quickly jumped away as they exploded rocking the water surface with quite some force creative small waves which pushed against both boat which were anchored in place.

"One card facedown and that is all from me!" Naruto said not really phased by Kakashi's technique.

Alexis gave a hard stare at kakashi who stared back evenly at her.

'This is so weird are they really duel spirits, that move was definitely real I could I feel the heat generated from that lightning in his hands.'

"My move!"

Alexis: 1600

Naruto:4000

"I play Card of sanctity we both draw till we have six cards in our hands!"

Alexis drew six cards with Naruto his own five cards.

"Now I play the warrior returning alive which brings Etoile Cyber back to my hand."

Alexis then opened the slot in the side of the disk.

"I plat fusion gate which allow me to fusion summon any monster as long as have the material in my hand, like these two!" Alexis yelled raising Etoile Cyber and Blade skater in her hand which seemingly disappeared into a dark void that appeared in the sky.

'I never understood how one gets there cards back when they just fly into space.' Naruto sweat dropped.

"I fusion summon Cyber Blader!" Alexis yelled.

A beautiful skater skated across the water with a red visor on her face and long blue hair.

(Cyber Blader Lv7 ATK 2100 DEF 800)

"She might not be strong enough in a straight up fight with your monster!"

"Im not a monster thank you very much just an educator." Kakashi said offering Alexis a thumbs up.

Getting numerous incredulous stares Naruto included.

"Well be like that then!" Kakashi pouted and turned back to his book he pulled back out of his pouch.

"As I was saying!" Alexis growled. "Cyber Blader might not be strong enough in a straight up fight but that changes when I equip her with fusion weapon which raise her attack and defence by 1500 points!"

(Cyber Blader ATK 3600)

A sword and shield wisped into existence onto Cyber's Blader's being as she pointed the blade at Kakashi who sweat dropped at the weapon.

"Well that's not good, any chance you could help your awesome old teacher Naruto?" Kakashi chuckled nervously as he glanced with his sharingan pleading Naruto for assistance.

"What teacher?" Naruto questioned as if confused cleaning out his ear with his pinkie finger.

"Naruto don't do this!" Kakashi pleaded.

" **Do it Meat bag!"** Kurama pleaded equally in his head.

"I don't seem to recall much teaching of myself involved in my youth, a lot of Sasuke though could be mistaken." Naruto shrugged his shoulders turning his back to the duel.

Kakshi stared deadpanned at his old student, abandoned just like that perhaps it was sign. A time to change and not be the lazy, porn reading and hours late teacher that he was.

"Nope!" Kakashi murmured before vanishing into golden light just as cyber blader had swung at him.

"Knew he'd do that." Naruto tsked moving Kakashi's card back to his pocket.

Blinked multiple times at the site. "What just happened?"

Naruto sighed why his teacher just couldn't take pain like a man. "Don't worry about it, you beat him see my life points went down."

Alexis hesitated before finishing her move. "Um, ok I play a card facedown and end my turn."

Alexis: 1600

Naruto: 2800

Naruto sighed as he drew his card leave it to Kakashi to make things weird.

Both Jaden and Syrus stared deadpanned at Naruto.

"He ran away, that was so not cool!" Jaden spoke seriously for the first time.

"Yep sounds like him." Naruto replied with seriousness, he could feel an aura of sadness from his pocket after that comment.

'Godammit Kakashi!'

" **He needs to grow a pair."** Kurama deadpanned.

Naruto shook his head in agreement before making his move.

'Need to play this right for now I'll defend, but I can't overdo it otherwise Cyber Blader's strength will double. I can't summon three monsters this turnIneed to hold on.'

"I play one facedown monster in defence mode and one facedown card, that's all for now." Two cards appearing facedown.

Alexis: 1600

Naruto: 2800

"Not much a move Naruto, oh well Cyber Blader destroy his facedown!" Alexis commanded which was swiftly done.

'Well she didn't last long.' Naruto sighed seeing Hinata once again get annihilated.

Alexis: 1600

Naruto: 2800

"My move!"

'OK with this combo I should end this, then I can tend to that matter!' Naruto thought seriously glancing into the tree line where he saw a shadow duck down.

"Ok first by sending the top card to my graveyard I can special summon Sakura Haruno in attack mode!"

(Sakura Haruno Lv2 ATK 500 DEF 500)

Sakura rose from her crouched position briefly adjusting her gloves before taking a stance.

' **Thank god the howler didn't stick around!'** Kurama thought to himself, the last time they saw eachother for no explicable reason she had thrown him head first into the ocean miles out.

The embarrassment he suffered flailing around in the water like a drowned puppy would never be forgotten by the only witness of Sanbi who had helped him back to shore.

" **On second thought, Naruto bring her ass back here I demand vengeance!"** Kurama's words resonating through Naruto's skull who had only heard the second half of Kurama's welching.

'Not going to bothering making sense of that.'

"Next I play monster reborn bringing back kakashi in attack mode!" Naruto said.

Kakashi as quick as lightning reappeared on the field facing his student with a tear trails pouring down both eyes unknowingly drowning his book into tears much to Naruto's amusement.

"Naruto my favourite I knew you loved me!" kakashi called out opening his arms as if to hug him further weirding everyone else out.

"Now I tune Sakura together with Kakashi to perform a Synchro summon!"

"You bastard!"

Sakura transform into two rings which enveloped the raging Kakashi who dissolved into 6 stars.

"Another Synchro summon this should be interesting." Alexis said crossing her arms.

'Finally what I wanted to see!' Jaden screamed in his head.

"Alright I summon the Third Tsuchikage Onoki!" Naruto yelled as a pillar of light descended infront of him.

(Onoki – The Third Tsuchikage LV8 ATK 2900 DEF 1800)

If there was one feature that stood out on the oldman it wasn't his stout height or his freckles.

'What is that, a Potato on his nose?' Was the collective thought.

The old man blinked before floating up and turning to face Naruto in a stare down.

" **He's still here?"** Kurama questioned.

Naruto massaged is scalp a headache coming on. "Gramps why do you still hang around, do you not like upstairs?"

"Ive told you a million times, I have my eye on you, you will not deflower my granddaughter I might not mind you so much but your family line is a different story!" Shouted the stout Old Man.

"Oh come on I told you a million times Ive not had sexual relations with Kurotsuchi!" Naruto yelled in the old man's face.

"Not through a lack of trying." Naruto whispering to himself.

" **Why not she uses Lava too it would go well with the whole burning your crotch thing you have going."**

'Im pretty sure she's interested in kakashi, but I think Anko already has her claws into him.' Naruto thought to himself.

" **Quite literally I might add."** Mused the fox before glancing at their opponent through naruto's eyes.

" **Is the blonde with the rack also on your to do list?"**

'I would if I could, but I can't so I Shan't.'

The fox shook his head in mick sadness at his host, he'd been waiting for this moment. **"Your let your woman control you far too much but I don't know why you won't with this one."**

'What do you mean, what makes her different?'Naruto asked confused.

" **You've already seen goods on this one so you're already halfway there." Kurama cackled in glee.**

"You seriously think me and her can happen?" Naruto asked half seriously.

" **Nope!"**

Naruto was opened mouthed staring into space with Onoki still glaring at him.

'Whose weirder his spirits or himself?' Everyone questioned.

(In the Forest)

The Shadowed figure giggled to herself.

'Kurama must have won another of their spats again.'

(Back to the Duel)

Naruto tried to bring himself together trying not to look at his opponent.

"Old Man stop glaring and be useful and use your dust release and destroy her Cyber Blader."

The Oldman grunted before facing the blonde girl who he had to admit had quite the figure.

"Stop perving and do your job!" Yelled Naruto.

'Stupid brat!' Thought Onoki before forming a cube molecules and launching it at the skater who tried to defend with her shield but was in vain as she was vaporized from existence.

Once again the boats rocked with force from the impact.

'So I was right when his spirits appear the damage is more real.' Alexis concluded.

Naruto confused her facial expression for figuring out Onoki's ability.

"As you probably guessed Onoki can destroyed one card on the field, but what you didn't know I can use this ability once per turn." Naruto pointed at Alexis herself. "And now Onoki attack her directly but please just punch her softly."

Onoki grunted and charged Alexis but she was prepared.

"Not so fast I play my trap Hallowed Life barrier!" Her trap flipped up briefly before stopping altogether.

"What!" Alexis yelled.

Naruto smirked at her expression. "Good move but I was prepared for it with my counter trap Explosive Tag!" Naruto's own trap flipping up.

"It negates the activation of your trap and destroys it!" Alexis traps pixilates to the graveyard.

"And now Onoki end this!" Naruto yelled.

"Alright already have some patience im an old man!" Onoki groaned as he gently punched Alexis who fell on her backside next to her two friends who were slowly waking up.

Alexis: 0

Naruto:2800 **WINNER**

"Alexis what happened are you ok?" Mindy asked drowsily.

Alexis rubbed her stomach she had felt the blow but it didn't really hurt her.

"Yeah im fine, but I lost." Alexis said quietly.

"You lost to a Slifer!" Jasmine yelled in disbelief the Queen of Obelisk Blue could loose.

"Yeah." She said softly before staring at Naruto who was staring at Onoki again.

"Thanks for the help Old Man." Naruto said cheerfully.

"It's fine, but remember I have my eye on you." Onoki warned.

"Ok Old timer!" Naruto grinned.

"Fuck off im going to sleep." Onoki muttered to himself before disappearing from site.

Naruto turned to the girls as if expecting something from them, Alexis knew what it was.

"Okay you won we won't snitch came here, and your free to go." Alexis sighed she still felt a bit flat loosing.

Naruto nodded his head with Syrus leaping up and down in joy.

"You played a sweet duel Alexis, with some impressive combo's." Jaden said to Alexis grinning.

Alexis nodded in thanks to the compliment.

"Yeah you got game!" Jaden said and winked at Alexis who blushed a little.

'No way is he interested in that Slifer!' thought Jasmine and Mindy.

Naruto wore a blank expression at the site.

" **You know for such a dumbass, he has a way with the ladies."** Kurama said.

"Yes he does." Naruto said softly.

" **He reminds you a little of yourself carefree and stupid."**

"Yeah."

" **Naruto time to go you got someone to go scald!"** Kurama said.

Naruto's eye's narrowed as he glanced to the forest having got a sense of who it was from there energy output which had steadily unveiled itself over the course of the duel.

"Yeah!"

As the Trio rowed away Naruto could feel the piercing glare of Alexis on his back but chose to ignore it he had bigger fish to fry.

(Alexis boat)

Alexis kept her stare on Naruto till they were out of site she had forgotten to ask questions she want originally, but figured she had time to get them answer later.

'Somethings going on here I've seen duel spirits before but never anything like around this guy, either way I'll get my answers.' She promised to herself as they rowed away back to their dorm where a little surprise Naruto had come across earlier would be waiting for them.

Looks like Naruto has another girl on his case.

(The Shore Red side)

Syrus could be seen staring into space as he walked beside Jaden back to Red Dorm, Naruto had left them to go somewhere so he felt he could finally speak his mind.

"Jaden!" Syrus spoke softly.

"Ah yeah Sy?"

"Do you reckon any of Naruto spirits are normal because there ones he's shown are fucking weird." Syrus said staring into space.

Jaden sweat dropped at his sudden strange assertiveness.

"Maybe Syrus, maybe."

(Forest next to the lake.)

'Wow he's gotten so strong!' the shaded person thought before seeing Naruto headed in her direction.

'Oh no he's coming this way what do I do, he must have been worried sick about me.' The person panicked looking around.

'I do I hide, do I run, do I speak to him so many options what I do!' the person screamed in her head before feeling a hand grab her shoulder and then screaming verbally.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

"You know when going on extended vacation, It doesn't mean I don't expect some form of communication to know if you're still alive!" Naruto spoke in a low tone that promised pain.

The shadow gulped and chuckled nervously adjust her hat on her head.

"Im sorry I know when the Pharoh went to rest I promised to return to you, but I wanted to explore the world and see new things and not just Egypt that gets boring after a while." She said dryly.

"When you mean exploring I thought you meant somewhere like Paris, London things which actual sights to see not a school sitting on a volcano!" Naruto deadpanned but knowing who he was talking to the response was expected.

The Lady chuckled scratching the back of her blonde hair as she hovered in midair.

"I um…..got lost."

'Knew it' Naruto sighed.

"What happened your magic stick not point you in the right direction!" Naruto said sarcastically before being bonked on the head.

"Hey my magic is not like Harry potter." She yelled.

"Right magic it is definitely a hell of a lot more useful than jutsu." Naruto growled and turned around walking back home with the blonde hovering behind him.

I knowing grin formed on her face seeing her fellow blondes facial expression.

"Oh stop pouting, I did promise after I completed my training with Mahad I'll train in Ninjutsu."

'That blasted Mahad if he hadn't been needed by Atem at the time he'd have been so Rasenshurikened!'Naruto growled before sighing at the girl smiling back at him.

"Whatever at least you're here now." Naruto spoke softly with a look of love which was returned.

"I love you Dad!"

"I love you Mana!"

The embrace the two shared was filled with love, the love of a Father and daughter being reunited for the first time in years.

' **If there was one thing that can bring old Naruto out it's family, he missed you dearly Mana.'** Kurama thought to himself beaming for his partner a small tear in his eye.

"Mana let's go home, someone's been waiting for you equally as long as me." Naruto hinted.

Man's eye's widened before hovering away to Red dorm at full speed with Naruto jogging after her.

"Tommrow we'll begin your training ok, I wont have you just using magic anymore." Naruto commanded his daughter who nodded.

"Ok dad."

"Tomorrow we'll begin your training and I can contact Pegasus to change your card name to Dark Ninja girl." He asked determined.

"Sorry dad not going to happen." Mana giggled.

"Can you at least get a longer skirt!"

"Nope." she winked.

"Dammit!"

**AN: AND done the massive chapter 6 hopefully you enjoyed that I put a lot of thought into it.**

**Dark Magician Girl AKA Mana being Naruto's daughter it crossed my mind immediately as I started writing this fic so I've been sitting on it for a while, I even gave a few hint for it in the story if you look carefully.**

**Im spent it's late, I know there is probably errors but I'll fix it later was going to post an omake but I figured this was enough writing for one night.**

**Later people please Kudo, review this chapter I really would like feedback on this one particular.**

**Lighningblade49 Signing off for now.**


End file.
